Pure white
by KingdomSora
Summary: Personajes ficticios de BSP.Historia de KingdomSora....
1. Cambios

No hacía mucho tiempo que llevaba en aquél sitio extraño, vivía con unos padres asignados y le trataban muy bien, le querían. No se podía quejar, podía haber nacido en un distrito de menor rango y mayores problemas pero estaba ahí. Una vida tranquila sin lujos ni penurias, decente pero vacía.

Una semana y otra... Al mes transcurrido en aquél sitio sentía cierto desasosiego una sensación interior desagradable que no le permitía estar tranquilo ni un momento y para su desazón, iba en aumento cada día. Cuanto más aumentaba la extraña sensación más observado se sentía, notaba hablar a algunos adultos a sus espaldas y no le gustaba.

Cada vez que se lo comentaba a sus padres se miraban con cara de preocupación y respondían lo mismo: "Oh Soki cariño, algunas personas son especiales, pronto lo entenderás"- y añadían una sonrisa tranquilizadora que calmaba los ánimos del joven.

Una buena mañana pocos días más tarde, se levantó y había un gran revuelo en su barriada era la presentación a examen para entrar de académico de shinigami. Unas pruebas muy duras que sólo gente de zonas nobles bien entrenados o gente con mucho potencial llegaban a superar aplastando los sueños de muchos candidatos que veían frustradas sus aspiraciones a una vida mejor, o al menos eso era lo que le habían dicho sus padres a Soki. Eran las primeras pruebas de acceso desde que él hubiera llegado.

Un gran evento pues la gente se arremolinaba en las calles y portales de las casas de rudimentaria construcción, despidiéndose, llorando y gritando. Vamos una gran algarabía de la cual ni formaba ni le interesaba (o al menos eso pensaba de momento).

Días más tarde se enteró que el hijo de su vecino había logrado pasar las pruebas y sintió que él mismo podía haberlo hecho. Pensó en su amigo y pensó en los ratos pasados jugando en la calle... se mareó y se fue a casa. Allí se extrañó de no encontrar a sus padres pero al ver su rostro en el espejo se alegró de que así fuera, después pegó un grito que por suerte no alarmó a nadie, pero su cara ya no era tal sino la de su amigo, sin embargo la presión interior había desaparecido y esto le agradaba. Más aliviado y exhausto se sintió cuando vio que el rostro volvía a la normalidad de sus facciones poco destacables. Dejó una nota a sus padres y se fue a acostar con una sensación extraña que sólo los primeros días había conseguido experimentar y le gustaba.

Pero se preguntó el porqué y no halló respuesta, ¿por qué estaba tan cansado? Lo único que había hecho hoy era estar tumbado pensando, un gran esfuerzo sin duda, bueno dejando aparte el hecho de que por unos minutos tuvo la cara de su amigo.

A la mañana siguiente antes del alba salió de casa, solía ir a una colina a apoyarse en un tronco caído a pensar mientras veía el amanecer cambiar de color hasta pasar al día. Pensó en cómo cambiaría la vida de su amigo al ser un shinigami y no encontró manera alguna que le llamara la atención así que decidió pasar el resto del día en el lugar. Estaba cansado y no le apetecía irse a ninguna parte, además ya había vuelto el agobio diario y eso también le dio qué pensar.

Pero siendo un niño como era le faltaban muchos conocimientos, bostezó y se fue a su casa, al fin y al cabo era tarde.

Se despertó en mitad de la noche, pero no lograba recordar el sueño. Había oído una voz muy suave que venía desde la Corte de los Espíritus Puros y sabía que nada bueno salía de ahí si no eras shinigami, y desde luego él no lo era. Fue corriendo al cuarto de sus padres para explicarles que había oído una voz desde la Corte, pero al llegar se paró en seco, al escuchar a sus padres en plena conversación: "Cariño no podemos seguir así con Soki, cada vez me cuesta más estar en su presencia. La respiración se me entrecorta algunas veces"- su madre parecía preocupada.

Firmemente su padre dijo- "El próximo año tendrá que tomar clases en la Academia"- una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de su padre que intentando disimular su dolor se giró de espaldas a su madre. Soki no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo ni viendo a través de la rejilla. Sus padres tenían que mandarle fuera para poder vivir normalmente, ¡por su culpa estaban sufriendo! Así que decidió entrar sin más haciéndose el sobresaltado de un sueño nocturno. Empezó a hablar sinsentidos pero finalmente soltó la bomba...

"Mamá papá, he oído una voz que viene de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros y..."- sin embargo nada comentó de los cambios que sufrió en la cara el otro día

"¿Y qué cariño?"- su madre parecía poco extrañada.

"Y... no es... muy normal... supongo"- respondió con voz entrecortada el chaval.

"Bueno este no es tema de tratar a estas horas, eres un Sora y eso no va a cambiar. Trataremos de este tema mañana por la mañana"- su padre zanjó la discusión, lo más sensato por el momento y así Soki se fue a dormir otra vez, bueno realmente a tumbarse en la cama y taparse los oídos para intentar no escuchar los lamentos de alguien que parecía terriblemente solitario.

Una vez más se levantó antes del alba, tenía mala cara y era de dormir poco, más bien nada, e hizo su rutina habitual se fue a su colina y pasó un rato allí pensando qué les diría a sus padres.

Finalmente se levantó y emprendió la marcha hacia su casa.

Ya en la entrada se detuvo, tomó aliento y entró. Sus padres ya habían desayunado, su madre fregaba los platos y su padre estaba sentado en la mesa esperándole.


	2. Descubriendo nuevas dudas

Allí mismo apoyado en el cerco esperó que su padre le dijera que se acercase. Parecía que por fín había llegado el momento en que empezaría a comprender algunas cosas, nada más lejos de la realidad.

"Anoche, antes de que nos dijeras que habías oído una voz... ¿porqué nos espiabas? ¿Es que acaso no te fías de tus propios padres?"- su padre parecía realmente enfadado.

"Cariño, cálmate un poco no asustes a nuestro hijo"- dijo su madre mientras dejaba de lavar los platos. Se giró y continuó- "Parece ser que te estás convirtiendo en una de esas personas tan

especiales de las que te hemos hablado miles de ve..."

"¡¡Pamplinas!!"- rugió su padre. Furibundo lanzó una mirada descontrolada a su mujer que horrorizada dejó caer el plato que sostenía. "Lo siento amada mía, no quería reaccionar así. Es sólo que me niego a que mi hijo abandone el hogar a tan temprana edad... y menos para ir a ése sitio"

Soki seguía en el mismo sitio, la escena le había dejado inmóvil y preguntó- "¿Pero de qué estáis hablando?"

Su padre se levantó de la mesa y miró por la ventana, las escasas nubes blancas se habían marchado ya y empezaron a amenazar negros nubarrones de tormenta, un clima muy apropiado para lo que se avecinaba en casa. Miró fijamente a Soki- "Hijo verás, ciertas personas tienen un poder que otras no tienen. Los hay incluso que tienen sólo un poco y no es suficiente para considerárseles especiales. Tu madre no tiene casi nada de este poder y yo mismo tengo lo suficiente para no poder ser considerado especial"- desvió una vez más la mirada evitando transmitir su inseguridad a su hijo.

"Papá, sé que no soy vuestro hijo como tal, que las familias se organizan de otras formas según la llegada de los recién nacidos. Y comprendo que pueda tener esos poderes de los que me habláis, pero no comprendo qué son esos poderes"- miró a su madre en busca de respuestas esta vez. Pero su madre estaba recogiendo los fragmentos y se hacía la despistada, el asunto debía ser más grave de lo que en principio llegó a pensar el chaval porque sus padres estaban realmente aterrados.

Cuando terminó y tiró los pedazos de plato a la basura, añadió- "No interrumpas a tu padre, aún no ha terminado"

Seguía sin enfrentar su mirada a la de Soki, y mirando al vacío continuó- "Esos poderes son los que distinguen a las personas que pueden formar parte de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros y los que no.

Los que tienen un gran poder entran allí para convertirse en shinigamis y los que no podemos hemos de permanecer aquí en el Rukongai pasando penurias. Ese poder puede llegar a perturbar a los que no tienen o tienen poca cantidad y puede ser detectado, así averigüé que nos estabas espiando. Y por eso tu madre no puede estar mucho tiempo cerca tuya"

"Por eso hemos pensado que el año que viene deberías tomar parte en las pruebas de la Academia"- terció su madre- "si te interesa claro."

"Deberías respondernos en un plazo razonable de tiempo, porque las pruebas son bastante difíciles y no las aprobarás sin ayuda"- una vez más su padre daba por zanjada antes de tiempo una conversación importante.

"¡Pero...!"- Soki se disponía a reanudar la discusión con su padre cuando éste le hizo señas para que mirara a su madre que estaba en cuclillas jadeando de cansancio. Asintió con la cabeza y finalmente se despidió hasta la comida- "Voy a dar una vuelta"- y salió corriendo dirección a la colina. Tardaría en volver a casa pues tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar...

---Claire---

¿Cómo puede ser que no haya nadie en este lugar tan precioso? se preguntaba una joven algo baja para su edad. Llevaba el pelo muy largo trenzado en coleta y le caía casi a la altura de las rodillas. La colina tenía unas vistas maravillosas, algunos rayos de sol se filtraban entre las oscuras nubes y en el suelo había un tronco que parecía colocado aposta para recostarse contra él a ver pasar las horas.

Absorta en el paisaje como estaba no notó las primeras gotas de lluvia que caían y para cuando se percató ya estaba completamente calada- "¡Vaya! Ya no merece la pena ir corriendo a casa para secarme"- dijo mientras soltaba una exclamación y se miraba las ropas.

"No, ¿verdad?"- Alto y delgado, un joven también calado hasta los huesos y con cara de preocupación. Parecía ser menor que ella, pero había algo raro en él, sentía lo mismo que al ver a algún tipo de esos de negro que tanto miedo le daban. Tan ensimismada estaba que no se percató de su presencia hasta que abrió la boca. Ambos hechos la cabrearon mucho y soltó uno de sus típicos improperios- "Largo, yo llegué antes".

Soki la miró extrañado pensando que se puede estar en el mismo lugar con alguien y no hablar ni molestarse, pero en fin, si es lo que quería la chica no iba a provocar trifulca por una nimiedad como ésta.- "Lo siento, ya me iba sólo había venido a pensar. No quería molestarte. Ya nos veremos"

"¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! Ella nació más tarde que tú, realmente llevas más tiempo que ella en el Rukongai, puedes reclamar la colina."- era esa siniestra voz otra vez, parecía que disfrutaba de la situación. Sea lo que fuere, vigilaba sus acciones. Le seguía sin moverse.

Soki se quedó paralizado un momento sin saber qué hacer. Tartamudeó lo que buenamente pudo- "¿Ha... has... o... oi... oido... e... esa vo... vo... voz?"- carraspeó en un intento vano de aclarar su garganta- "¿Ver... dad?". Empezó a sentirse muy nervioso. Una presencia ajena a él empezó a inundarlo todo.

"¡Vaya! Si va a resultar que eres un gatito asustadizo"- ya no había duda, la voz se regodeaba haciéndole sufrir. "¿Sabes qué?, eres el único que puede oírme"- en efecto, la joven le miraba entre extrañada y miedosa- "¿Y sabes qué más? Donde estoy pueden hablarte de ese misterioso poder tuyo. JAJAJAJAJA. ¡¡Búscame!!"

Echó una mirada recelosa a la Corte intentando buscar una respuesta, pero lo único que obtuvo fueron más preguntas de la chica- "¿Qué voz? Yo no he oído nada"- Soki no la estaba escuchando, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando qué iba a hacer con las cosas que le había revelado la voz como para hacer nada más.- "¡Pero bueno! ¿Me vas a hacer caso? Si eres tú el que ha preguntado".

Quizá debería hacer caso a la voz, pero no se atrevía a buscar, es más, no sabía cómo buscar ni le reconocería al verlo, la voz le daba demasiado miedo como para fiarse de ella y optó por intentar controlar su poder él mismo. Al menos sabía gracias a este episodio que se podía controlar el poder que tenía y decidió intentarlo... por su cuenta. Se giró y le dijo a la chica- "Lo siento, es que soy muy asustadizo y he confundido la lluvia"- que ya cesaba- "con una voz. Perdón". Se volvió nuevamente para mirar la Corte intentando escrutar una respuesta.

"¡Madre mía! Eres de lo que no hay"- y estalló en una sonora carcajada. Examinó nuevamente al joven que ahora se le antojaba niño. Parecía estar dándole vueltas a un asunto muy importante y no quería molestarle pese a sus comentarios impertinentes, pero ella misma también tenía sus dudas y no se pudo reprimir- "Verás, quería preguntarte algo. Yo aparecí hace unos cinco días en este sitio y no comprendo cómo funciona ni nada. Me han asignado a una familia y bueno quizás pudieras ayudarme un poco"

"Tranquila, ya te irás acostumbrando. Pronto vendrá alguien a explicarte qué pasa y todo así que no te preocupes. ¡Ah! Casi se me olvida, soy KingdomSora aunque todos me llaman Soki"

"Yo soy Claire"- apuntó la joven- "Bueno me voy ya. Ya nos veremos aquí"

"Sí, vale. Hasta luego"- se giró e hizo una despedida con la mano.

"Adios"- y se fue corriendo por el mismo sitio que Soki había venido.

Por fin solo. ¿Qué debería hacer? No sé, no puedo ir a la Corte de los Espíritus Puros ni quiero prepararme unos exámenes. Sé que puedo controlar mi poder por mi cuenta y ninguna voz puede decirme que sabe de un poder que ni siquiera yo que lo sufro sé qué es.

Lo conseguiré y averiguaré qué es este poder así como la voz.


	3. Vísteme despacio que tengo prisa

De vuelta a casa por el camino pensó en su madre y la angustia que la hacía pasar. Al llegar escribió una nota a su padre citándole en la colina mañana al anochecer y se metió en la cama. Con la hora tomada partió de casa, esta vez vagó unas horas sin rumbo fijo pues debía encontrar un nuevo escondite para intentar controlar su poder. Fue al doblar una esquina por una calle que se dirigía a las afueras del distrito cuando vio a Claire salir de la casa de su amigo. Extrañado la abordó- "Hola Claire . ¿Vives aquí?"

"Sí Soki, esta es la casa de mis padres. Me asignaron a ellos después de que su hijo aprobara el examen de ingreso. ¿Qué te trae a ti por aquí?"- preguntó extrañada.

"Estoy buscando un sitio para estar a solas. Necesito concentrarme en algo, siento no poder contarte más"- dijo mirando al suelo a la vez que hurgaba con su chancla la tierra.

"Bueno, pues nos vemos esta tarde en la colina, ¿vale?"- dedicó una amplia sonrisa a Soki.

"Esta tarde... no puedes venir, por favor no vengas a la colina"- ya no miraba al suelo, la miraba fijamente y con una intensidad que nunca antes había visto.- "Confío en ti. Pasando a otro tema, ¿te sientes agobiada cuando hablas conmigo o estás cerca mía?"

"Mmmmm, ¡no!"- su cara estaba radiante de felicidad- "Me siento muy cómoda a tu lado, más que con mis padres. Además eres muy divertido. Jejejeje"- reía con la despreocupación de una recién llegada con suerte. La misma que hace tiempo llegó a sentir él mismo.

Soki dejó escapar un suspiro y añadió finalmente- "Bueno, me tengo que ir. Confío en que no vengas esta tarde. Mañana nos veremos allí"- y salió corriendo antes de que Claire pudiera articular palabra.

---Claire---

Vaya con este Soki que sale corriendo sin esperar que me despida. De todas maneras, ¿qué quiso decir con eso de no pasar hoy por la colina?. Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó el rostro de la joven que ignorando lo que le había pedido su joven amigo, esperó al caer la tarde para ir allí. Y ahora a esperar que comience el espectáculo jejejeje. Decidió esperar desde una distancia prudente escondida entre la maleza. Aunque no oyera todo lo que se dijese, se podía hacer una idea de lo que pasaba.

Al poco rato apareció un hombre de mediana edad con perilla. Llevaba un trozo de papel en la mano y parecía visiblemente turbado. Supongo que ése hombre habrá quedado con Soki. ¡Lo mismo era por eso por lo que no quería que viniera! ¿Es homosexual? Menuda sorpresa, no lo parece. ¡Oh, espera! Ahí viene Soki, a ver qué pasa.

Soki miró en todas direcciones y se acercó al hombre con paso decidido. Al llegar a su lado le dió un beso en la mejilla, a lo que el misterioso hombre respondió de la misma forma y le abrazó. Claire con los ojos como platos no podía creerse esta 'love story' que estaba viendo, la única persona que creía conocer un poco en este mundo y resultaba guardar un secreto tremendo. Estaba un poco decepcionada por haber llegado a pensar que estaba empezando a conocer al joven y ya se estaba preparando para irse cuando un grito interrumpió sus movimientos.

"¡¡No!! ¡No pienso ... demia!"- era Soki, visiblemente disgustado con su amante. Esaba empezando a lamentar no haberse acercado más.

"... que ir!! ¿!Qué pa ... madre?¡ No pue ... tar ... tigo"- al contrario que Soki, el hombre estaba más tranquilo pero vociferaba para hacerse oir por encima de los gritos del joven.

Del resto de la conversación no pudo escuchar más, pero estaba bastante claro por los gestos que hacían, el hombre intentaba que Soki hiciera algo que le desagradaba. Podía ser... se le subieron los colores y salió horrorizada corriendo colina abajo hasta llegar a su casa. Lo peor de este asunto es que no lo podría hablar con Soki nunca porque sabría que le había estado espiando, menudo dilema.

Los siguientes meses vió poco a Soki, en parte porque le evitaba y en parte porque conoció a nuevos jóvenes en el vecindario. Unos once meses después Soki dijo que quería hablar con ella. Quedaron en un edificio abandonado entre su distrito y el anterior. Estaba lleno de cristales rotos y cascotes.

Cuando entró vio a Soki de espaldas a la pesada puerta metálica que hacía un ruido tremendo al abrirse, pegó un salto y se giró para saludarla.

---Soki---

"¡Maldita sea! Llego tarde al encuentro con mi padre"- aceleró el paso para intentar llegar lo menos tarde posible.

Al llegar a la colina echó un vistazo en derredor y no vió nada ni nadie así que se acercó a su padre y le saludó. Su padre que sostenía su nota en la mano le devolvió el saludo y abrazó fuertemente.

"Papá, sólo quería decirte que pasaré poco tiempo en casa porque no quiero que mamá sufra por mi culpa"- argumentó rápidamente. Las verdaderas intenciones de la nota eran pasar más tiempo a solas para poder aprender más del misterioso poder que hizo que una vez tuviera la cara del que otrora fuera su amigo.

"Puedes intentar apuntarte a la Academia, te llevaríamos este año con un profesor y aprobarías el examen fá..."

"¡¡No!! ¡No pienso ir a la Academia!"- irrumpió- "lo siento".

"¡¡Tienes que ir!! ¿!Qué pasará con tu madre?¡ No puede estar contigo"- su rostro se ablandó un poco

"Lo siento papá, no puedo estar tanto tiempo en casa. Pasaré sólo para dormir y alimentarme, espero que lo comprendas"

Estuvieron un rato más discutiendo la cuestión, pero no avanzaron más y quedó a medias una vez más. Vaya, no quería que acabara así la conversación con mi padre, pero bueno no puedo perder más tiempo, me voy al edificio abandonado que vi antes a entrenar.

Los días pasaban vertiginosamente para un joven casi ocioso. Distribuía su tiempo entre el entrenamiento y los amigos, aunque cada vez veía menos a Claire a pesar de habérsela presentado a sus colegas y que algunos días salían todos juntos, esto ocurría como mucho un par de veces al mes.

Aún así, era la única que podía intuir lo de la voz y su mejor amiga, aunque ella parecía que le esquivase, como si se sintiera cortada por algo.

Y pasó y pasó el tiempo, casi un año en total y su cara no había vuelto a cambiar ni una sola vez.

Pensó en el motivo que podía haber propiciado el primer cambio. Piensa piensa Soki piensa, ¿porqué? Yo sólo había pensado en mi amigo que no volvería a ver y... ¡Ahí estaba la respuesta! Las emociones fuertes provocaban ése cambio en él. Así que decidió hacer un último experimento y pidió a los padres de Claire que le dijeran que mañana viniera al edificio. Ya casi comprendía como funcionaba el poder pero lo que no esperaba esa noche era volver a oir la voz.

"Vaya parece que empiezas a comprender un poco el poder del Gra... ¡Jajajajajaja!"- Abrió los ojos de par en par, había localizado exactamente de dónde provenía la voz.

"Bien amigo, parece que por fin te he localizado. Dentro de poco iré a por ti y me aclararás las dudas, que pareces saber mucho del asunto"

"Te estaré esperando pues"- y rió mientras deasparecía la voz.

Al día siguiente fue al edificio bastante antes de lo acordado con Claire, tomó un trozo de cristal del suelo entre sus palmas y esperó a su amiga de espaldas a la puerta. Cuando oyó los goznes metálicos dar su particular concierto se giró y dijo: "Hola Claire"- parecía muy triste por algo.

"¿Qué es eso que querías comentarme?, por tu cara diría que es importante"

"Gracias por venir, eres la única con quien puedo hablar de este tema"- fue oir estas palabras y Claire se sonrojó como un tomate, no podía quitarse de encima la escena de la colina ni un año después a pesar no haberle visto casi- "Verás, ¿te acuerdas el día que nos conocimos? Te pregunté muy asustado si habías oído una voz, pues bien, la he seguido oyendo un montón de veces durante este año y... bueno, hay más cosas que sí que no te puedo contar, pero esta voz proviene de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros"

"¡Pero si ése es un lugar vetado! Sólo pueden ir allí los shinigamis, las personas normales no podemos ir."- Soki cada vez estaba más raro y tenía un ligero toque de demencia en la cara.

"Eso no es del todo cierto, cada año se celebran pruebas de acceso a la Academia de Shinigamis, es mi única oportunidad de acercarme a la voz y ver de dónde proviene"- su mirada había recobrado la cordura y sus ojos se tornaban acuosos. Aún así prosiguió- "Si consigo pasar las pruebas me convertiré en académico y posiblemente no volvamos a vernos"

"¿Cuando decidiste que querías pasar las pruebas?"- Claire no se lo terminaba de creer, alguna de las pocas veces que vió a Soki entre el día de la colina y hoy hablaba con recelo de la Corte y ahora quería ir. Esa 'voz' le estaba cambiando... para mal.

"Lo decidí ayer, cuando sentí de dónde venía la voz. Ya sabía que venía de la Corte, pero ahora se de qué parte de la Corte viene, ¡y pienso ir a decirle algunas cosas!"- ahora su rostro se mostraba iracundo, jamás le había visto tan enfadado, ni en la colina aquel día.- "Pero para eso he de pasar el examen de acceso. Sólo quería despedirme por si no nos veíamos más"- relajado otra vez, cambiaba tan fácilmente...

"Gracias por pensar en mí Soki. Mucha suerte"- caminó hacia él y le dió un abrazo que realmente sentía.

"Gracias a ti Claire por venir. Y hasta siempre"- y abandonó el edificio.

"¡¡Como decidas volver, más vale que me lo digas o te mataré!!"- y fue lo último que oyó Soki que se marchó riendo.

"Mmmmm vaya, se me ha olvidado preguntarle si era gay o no, no podré aguantar la duda tanto tiempo."- rió Claire. Más que una despedida parecía un club de humor.

"¡Sí! Lo he logrado"- dijo Soki al ver el rostro de Claire articular estas mismas palabras en un trozo de cristal. Le gustaba la sensación de averiguar cosas y más si eran propias y de nadie más.

Al día siguiente se centró en prepararse el examen de ingreso, podría ser capaz de aprobarlo en tan sólo una semana, pero se iba a tener que esforzar. Se había enterado que la prueba que más impacto causaba en los examinadores era la de la bola de energía, no sabía muy bien qué era, no obstante era capaz de hacerla perfectamente aunque por poco tiempo. Y así llegó el día del examen.

La despedida de sus padres fue menos dramática que con Claire pues no quería que le cambiara la cara en un momento como este y marchó camino de su destino.

El examen en efecto constaba de hacer una bola de energía. Había un gran número de participantes pero sólo fallaron unos pocos. Esto le extrañó y se preguntó qué ocurriría, sólo tardó un momento más en averiguar que habría una segunda prueba. La segunda prueba consistía en hacer salir un hilillo de energía de cada dedo de la mano derecha, empezando por el gordo y acabando en el meñique. Se concentró, no lo había hecho nunca y arrancó un hilo como pudo de su pulgar. Siguió dedo a dedo hasta que llegó al anular pero entonces el hilo del dedo gordo desapareció y fue descalificado.

Una shinigami bien parecida le acompañó a la salida. Durante el camino no podía dejar de pensar en que tenía que entrar en la Corte fuera como fuera, debía hablar con aquella voz y se le ocurrió que podía preguntarle a la mujer algunas cosas.

"Perdone, me gustaría saber una cosa"- dijo tímidamente Soki.

"Sí dime, ¿qué pasa?"

"¿Un shinigami puede contactar con alguien de fuera?"- la cara de la shinigami empezó a adquirir un tono burlón.

"Jajajaja. ¡¡Pues claro que no!! Anda que si te oyeran... jajajajajaja"

"Pues oigo una voz que viene del interior de la Corte y dialogo con ella"- la shinigami se puso seria al oir estas palabras.

"Chaval no bromees con eso"- y cerró las puertas en su cara dejándole suspenso.

Recordaría esa cara, nadie le trataba tan mal ni se reía de él.


	4. Corte de los Espíritus Puros I

Suspendido, no se lo podía creer. Aunque bien pensado era muy normal ya que no había estado bajo la tutela de nadie y tampoco se podía decir que fuera un prodigio. Pero aún así, estaba realmente cabreado.

Volvió al edificio. Su "gimnasio" estaba más triste que otras veces. Parecía que las paredes estaban ennegrecidas, la habitación más oscura, más cascotes en el suelo; como si su estado emocional afectara a la estructura y se deformara a su gusto. Por supuesto nada de esto ocurría, todo eran imaginaciones suyas, una mala jugada pasada por su cerebro. Apartó los escombros de una esquina del recinto y se recostó contra la pared. "Si hubiera suspendido tal cual, pues no sería un problema. ¡Pero encima esa mujer shinigami se rió de mí! Recibirá su merecido en cuanto logre entrar en la academia".

Pero ése era el problema, cómo iba a lograr entrar en la academia. Sabía que no podía avanzar hacia el edificio tal cual, ¿qué otras opciones le quedaban? Esperar otro año al próximo examen y tomar el consejo de su padre de entrenar con alguien cualificado. No, esa no era una opción, otro año escuchando las voces y se volvería completamente loco. Tenía que haber otra manera, pero ¿cómo?

El sol de la tarde caía oblicuo entrando por la puerta abierta, el viento se colaba por los agujeros de las ventanas rotas. Sonaba muy tétrico y le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. "Seguro que ahora pasa algo malo, lo presiento".

"Jajajajaja. Chaval eres un manta"- esa voz otra vez, siempre aparecía en los momentos más inoportunos.

"¡Oh, cállate!"- bramó Soki -"últimamente estás de lo más insoportable".

"¿Quién yo? ¿O el niño que no puede admitir que ha suspendido el examen de ingreso? Jajajaja"

"..."- Soki estaba exhausto por el esfuerzo realizado durante la prueba y decidió dejar la discusión para más adelante.

"Bueno venga, ta daré una pista. Estás muy guapa, deberías mirarte al espejo. Jajajajaja"

"¡Serás...! ¡Hmpf! Olvídame por un tiempo"- mientras pensaba "Será cachondo. Y se rie de mi el mamonazo este. Que me mire al espejo dice ¡Ja! ¿Y qué espera que encuen..."

¡BLAM! La puerta se cerró con gran estrépito debido al viento reventando los cristales por los que se podía mirar al exterior. Se acercó a retirarlos, alguien podía pisarlos al estar en la entrada, pero no se vio en el reflejo, era la maldita shinigami que se había reído de él momentos atrás. En un ataque de furia, cogió el cristal con su mano derecha y lo apretó con fuerza intentando hacerlo añicos, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerse un corte profundo que manchó el suelo del edificio de sangre. El dolor calmó un poco los ánimos del joven que abrió la mano y nuevamente se vio reflejado en el trozo de cristal que no estaba bañado en sangre.

Cayó rendido después de la experiencia y cuando se volvió a levantar ya era de noche. Vagaba por las calles vacías en busca de la respuesta que le llevara dentro de la Corte pero fue la respuesta la que le encontró a él. A la poca luz de la luna saliendo vio una figura de negro y su presencia le sobrecogió. Intentó huir de ella, pero la figura era mucho más rápida que él y al cabo de unos momentos le tenía acorralado contra una pared. Desapareció un instante y cuando reapareció estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguir su cara y su ropa. Era un shinigami, que no aparentaba tener más de veinte años, su pelo era negro como la noche y tenía algo en el brazo que ni los examinadores ni la famosa shinigami llevaban, una especie de insignia con el número nueve inscrito en ella.

"¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el shinigami en tomo amigable- "No deberías andar por ahí a estas horas de la noche, es peligroso ¿sabes?"

"S... sí, lo sé"- se sorprendió a si mismo al poder siquiera responder, hace unos momentos no habría sido capaz ni de mirarle siquiera y ahora hablaba relativamente tranquilo. Podría ser debido a la tranquilidad que generaba el aura de este shinigami.- "Gracias por su preocupación, ya me dirigía a mi casa"

"No puedo dejar que un niño vaya por la calle a estas horas, este no es un barrio especialmente conflictivo pero... nunca se sabe. Te acompaño"- parecía que no tenía prisa. -"Me llamo arturo, mucho gusto"- añadió antes de ponerse en marcha.

"...Encantado"- Soki no podía olvidar cómo le había tratado la anterior shinigami, estaba un poco molesto y Arturo lo interpretó a la perfección.

"Para romper el hielo y que veas que no soy un hombre malo, preguntame lo que quieras"- y le guiñó un ojo

¿Qué? ¿De qué va este tío? Está como una regadera.- "Anda aprovecha para preguntarle cómo entrar en la Corte, que es un shinigami por si no te habías dado cuenta"- esa maldita voz por una vez dio una gran idea.

"Estoooo perdone, usted es shinigami, pero ¿porqué lleva esa especie de insignia en el brazo?"- menuda manera de romper el hielo más tonta, tenía que preguntarselo directamente o se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

"Sip sip, soy shinigami. Esta insignia representa que soy fukutaichou de la división nueve. El segundo hombre más importante ho ho ho ho"- se reía abiertamente, no ocultaba nada en sus comentarios, parecía que no todos los shinigamis eran unos desagradables como la famosa examinadora.

"¡Vaya! Entonces usted me podría ayudar a entrar en la Corte."- No podía dar crédito a la suerte que estaba teniendo, parecía un sueño. Seguramente fuera eso y se pellizcó. Nada, estaba despierto y la situación no había cambiado. Qué suerte madre mía.

"Jajajaja lo primero, no me llames de usted que no soy tan mayor, Arturo está bien. Y lo segundo es que no te puedo colar así por las buenas en la Corte. Espero que lo comprendas estoooo..."- se quedó esperando a que Soki dijera su nombre para completar la frase, pero en vista de que el joven no respondía añadió- "ahora es cuando dices tu nombre"

"Soy Soki"- y mirando al suelo ignorando a Arturo se dijo a sí mismo- "Vaya, entonces no podré encontrar a la voz que me habla desde allí"

"¿Qué?- Arturo se paró en seco.- "¿Escuchas voces que vienen de la Corte?".- Arturo estaba alucinando. ¿Un chaval que oía voces dentro de la Corte? Esto le interesaba.

"Voces no, una sola voz. ¡Oh! Hemos llegado, esta es mi casa"- empezaba a lamentar vivir tan cerca de donde se había cruzado con Arturo.- "Entonces, ¿me ayudarás?"

"Estaré aquí mismo mañana a primera hora"

"Sólo una pregunta más, ¿porqué has decidido ayudarme?"- Soki estaba realmente extrañado.

"Jejejejeje, porque está en mi naturaleza el ayudar a los demás."- Y añadió mientras se iba- "No te retrases"

¿Cómo podría llegar tarde a mi propia casa durmiendo en ella? Vaya tío rarito, pero bueno, le iba a ayudar y eso es lo que contaba. Y por delante, una noche sin sueño como últimamente sufría con frecuencia.

--------oOo--------

A la mañana siguiente se levantó antes que el rocío. Salió lo más sigilosamente que pudo y se sorpdendió al ver a su padre en la arcada esperándole, obligándole a parar en seco su carrera hacia el exterior.

"Buenos días, qué de buena mañana te levantas, ehhh"

"Buenos días padre. Había quedado con... un amigo, ¡eso!"- respondió inseguro.

"Ehhhh ya, no cuela. Además oi la conversación que mantuvisteis ayer tú y ese tal arturo me ha dicho que se llamaba. Venga, demos un paseo, tenemos mucho de qué hablar y de paso me ayudas a traer agua del arroyo, que hay un buen trecho."- Y señaló los cuatro cántaros de enormes proporciones con los que tendrían que cargar a la vuelta.

"¿Agua? ¡Noooo!"

"Venga, no te hagas el remolón, ¡andando!"

Emprendieron la marcha hablando de su pequeño negocio, vender agua en esa zona no procuraba una fortuna, pero les servía para mantenerse y permitirse algún que otro caprichillo, al fin y al cabo, su distrito carecía casi de criminalidad.

Delante de ellos, una explanada. Un camino sin asfaltar, lleno de piedrecitas que dificultarían aún más el cargar con los pesados recipientes a su vuelta. Algún que otro árbol ya sin hojas, pues el otoño estaba bien entrado. Y viento, mucho viento que corría libre de obstáculos que lo frenaran, generando pequeños remolinos con la grava del camino.

"¿Por qué le has dicho al shinigami que se marchara? Me iba a ayudar a entrar el la Corte. Así dejaría de causar problemas en casa."

"Antes de despedirle, he estado hablando con él. Me ha dicho que no era posible que pudieras entrar como académico sin haber pasado el examen. Incluso oyendo voces que vinieran de allí. Por cierto, ¿cómo es que nunca me has contado nada de las voces?"

"Voces no, voz. El día de la discusión me marché y me fui a la colina donde discutimos una vez. Ese mismo día conocí a Claire y llegué a casa empapado. En la colina oí una voz, pero Claire no oyó nada. Pensé que me estaba volviendo loco o algo, pero un día descubrí que venía de la Corte. De ahí mi interés por ir."

"Mmmmm ya veo. Pero ése solo no es motivo para querer ir. Deberías tener más conocimientos de cómo funciona la Sociedad de Almas antes de plantearte siquiera si deberías ir o no. Imagino que aún no recuerdas nada de cómo llegaste aquí, un buen día te levantaste y aquí estabas, ¿a que sí? Eres demasiado pequeño para poder recordarlo."

El joven guardó silencio abrumado por su inmadurez, sus deseos le llevaban a querer hacer cosas que no alcanzaba a comprender.

A lo lejos un riachuelo, cantos. A su espalda el alba, el viento y los pequeños remolinos de arena. A su derecha el hombre que desempeñaba el papel de padre, su guía por este extraño mundo. A su izquierda sus sentimientos, soledad. Se sentía incomprendido y esto le aislaba del resto de la gente. Nunca se creyó especial, sólo un marginado por la rareza de sus poderes, un solitario.

"Ya hemos llegado. LLenemos los cántaros y volvamos al distrito a vender el agua. Tengo que ir a ver a Claire antes de que me atice una leche por haber suspendido."

"Bueno, no sé qué esperabas presentándote por tu cuenta. Ya es bastante logro que pasaras a la segunda ronda, ¿no crees?"

"Es posible, pero estuve muy cerca de aprobar, otro año más y pasaré seguro. El problema es que me vuelva loco antes de que termine por culpa de esa maldita voz. Tendría que haberle preguntado a arturo cómo podría dejar de escuchar la voz, o cómo poder ocultar ese don para que pueda pasar más tiempo en casa."- Hizo un pausa, el sonido del agua rebosante del cántaro le indicó que debía cambiar de urna. Seguidamente se puso a rellenar el otro que le correspondía y reanudó su conversación, no sin cargarla de cierta ira. -"Si no hubieras despachado al shinigami ese, ahora podría saber la respuesta a esas preguntas."

"Bueno, pues ocurre que ya le he preguntado yo sobre esos temas. Lo de la voz... es un tema mucho más serio de lo que parece, pero no tiene solución. Lo del poder espiritual o reiatsu, para controlarlo lleva años de aprendizaje. Pero para debilitarlo y poder pasar más ratos con tu madre, puedes entrenarte haciendo las pruebas del examen o bien intentando detectar otros reaitsus."

"¿Rei... atsu?" - Soki estaba confuso, nunca antes había oido ese término, pero sólo era el comienzo de lo que estaba por venir más adelante.

"Eso es, además si pasas más tiempo así, será algo menos probable que escuches esa voz."

Engancharon los cántaros a los palos de carga de forma que se equilibraran, se colocaron el palo entre los hombros y emprendieron el camino de vuelta con la nueva carga.

Por el camino, chinas molestas en la chancla. Piedras inoportunas en el suelo que deformaban la suela haciéndole daño y sol. Mucho sol que estaba en lo más alto del cielo, casi no generaba ninguna sombra con sus cuerpos.

En la entrada a la ciudad, un gran revuelo les aguardaba. Había sucedido algo extraordinario, había un hombre tendido en el suelo en un gran charco de sangre y otro con las ropas ensangrentadas que estaba siendo escoltado por un grupo de tres shinigamis. Era el primer crimen grave que veía en su distrito desde que apareció allí.

La sensación que le provocó era una mezcla de desagrado y repulsión. Algo se movía en sus entrañas al contemplar la escena que su padre trataba ineficazmente de ocultar... y no era bueno.

"Aprovechemos que hay mucha gente aquí reunida para vender el agua. Así podrás ir a ver a Claire cuanto antes y te evitarás un par de moratones. Jajajaja"

"No te cachondees, que a ti luego no te van a doler."- Replicó molesto.

Descargaron los cántaros y se pusieron manos a la obra. Tardaron relativamente poco en venderla toda. La muchedumbre congregada cerca del lugar del incidente faciltó las tareas una barbaridad y cuando habían vendido la mitad del agua, su padre le dio permiso para llevarse los dos cántaros vacíos a casa y salir a buscar a Claire.

Cuando llegó a la colina, el cielo tenía una infinitud de colores, rojo, naranja, amarillo, azul, morado. Una preciosa puesta de sol que convertía la colina en un lugar mágico donde siempre se encontraba en paz. Excepto cuando sonaba la voz de nuevo, pero hoy no había aparecido por suerte. Se acercó al tronco a recostarse y mirar el cielo, y descubrió a Claire al otro lado del improvisado banco.

"¡Ey! ¡¡Enhorabuena señor académico!!"- dijo Claire incorporándose.

"Siéntate anda, he suspendido. Tendré que esperar otro año más para poder acceder... siempre que pase las pruebas del año que viene claro."

"¿Qué te pasa? pareces más preocupado por algo que por eso, ¿has visto el asesinato?"

"Sí, eso es, y me ha revuelto las tripas. ¿Tú también lo has visto?"

Claire pueso una mueca de asco bastante desmedida, pero animó algo al chiquillo.

"Sí, buegh que asco toda esa sangre. Por cierto, mañana van a llevarlo a la Corte, ¡¡¡podremos ver cómo levantan la barrera, aunque sólo sea un momento!!!"

"Mola, ¿quedamos para verlo?"

"¡¡Sí!! Me paso a buscarte por tu casa, ¿vale?"

"Muy bien, hasta mañana." - Se levantó y se fue.

Por el camino, Soki iba pensando que tal vez pudiera pasar él la barrera, cómo, no lo sabía. Quizá mañana descubriera algo que le ayudara a entrar. Pero no era este el único pensamiento que rondaba su mente, estaba empezando a sentir esa comezón interna que se siente al haber juzgado mal a alguien sin ni si quiera conocerle. Recordó las palabras de su padre: "Lo de la voz... es un tema mucho más serio de lo que parece, pero no tiene solución."

"Así que por eso se puso seria la shinigami. Bueno, no he de seguir guardando rencor a esa persona. Además tengo que empezar a enterarme de cómo funciona este mundo, y a entrenarme para pasar más tiempo en casa.

Y... bueno, de momento eso, tampoco me voy a atosigar ahora con tareas futuras. Mañana veremos cómo me puedo colar."


	5. Corte de los Espíritus Puros II

Corría por una gran avenida. El suelo era negro como el carbón y tenía unas extrañas marcas blancas que no reconocía. A los lados del tenebroso camino, unos adoquines grises y otros rojos cuadrados que a la oscuridad de la noche se hacían preocupantemente peligrosos. Esporádicamente alguna cosa con ruedas parada cerca de las baldosas. Otras avenidas cruzaban con su pista de carreras. Siguió recto.

Levantó un poco la vista.

Corría en dirección a un gran arco. Casas mucho más altas que las del distrito se alzaban sobre las baldosas girses y rojas. Recortaban un cielo sin estrellas, turbador. Iluminando pobremente su recorrido, unos farolillos... no, no eran farolillos, no tenían fuego dentro, pero alumbraban, no obstante eran tremendamente altos y también grises... o verdes, no lo distinguía demasiado bien.

Uno de esos extraños aparatos le atravesó.

"¡Coche!"

Asombrado y resoplando, se palpó, tocó en su pecho y encontró una cadena metálica y un agujero. Corrió hacia el arco otra vez, más coches cerca de los cuadrados color sangre y oscuridad.

"Acera. Faro... ¡¡¡lagh!!!"

"¡Despierta pedazo de vagooooooo! Que no llegamos a ver el levantamiento de la barrera."

No era necesario el grito. El golpe propinado en los abdominales de Soki había sido más que suficiente para sacarle de su extraño sueño.

"Por raro que pueda parecer, gracias Claire. Estaba teniendo un sueño completamente surrealista."

"Ya ya, venga vámonos. Te espero abajo."

--------oOo--------

Había mucha gente reunida para ver el levantamiento, al fin y al cabo era un acontecimiento muy raro en el distrito y muchas de las personas que estaban allí no lo habían visto nunca. Cuando llegaron los jóvenes, no quedaba ningún hueco para ver, varias filas de personas se interponían en su camino.

"Claire, subamos a ese tejado. Yo veo desde aquí pero tú..."

Como respuesta un nuevo golpe, esta vez en el costado, y una carrera hacia el edificio más cercano. Una vez encaramados se tumbaron con la tripa en las tablas que hacían de tejado y esperaron que llegara el momento de la verdad.

El griterío les indicó que estaban llegando los tres shinigamis. El detenido iba con las manos cruzadas atrás y hacía gestos de intentar zafarse de la esposas invisibles. Inútiles, por supuesto. Dos hombres de negro y una mujer rodeaban al preso al que sólo aguardaba una serie de reencarnaciones forzosas del alma en algún ser menor; saltamontes, perro, golondrina, y toda una gama de animales sin conciencia. El castigo por quitar la vida a un alma era muy estricto.

Unos pasos más de los shinigamis, y se levantó un muro altísimo. A unos metros había una gran puerta custodiada por un guardián mucho más grande que cualquier hombre. Cuando se acercaron, enseñaron lo que parecían ser unos papeles que el gigantón leyó con atención antes de abrir la puerta, que para sorpresa de todos se levantaba verticalmente. Pasaron, los cuatro y desapareció todo.

"¿Y ya está? ¿Para eso me he levantado temprano hoy?"- Claire estaba molesta por la decepción.

"Eso parece. Vaya tristeza de acto."

"Bueno, cuéntame qué pasa en tu sueño misterioso. Por su culpa casi nos perdemos esta merda."

"Pues no pasa nada, me has despertado antes de que pudiera ocurrir algo interesante. Estaba en un lugar parecido a nuestro distrito, pero los edificios eran mucho más altos, los caminos eran de color negro con rayas blancas pintadas y a los lados tenían como baldosas de distintos colores."

"Espera espera, no me irás a soltar un rollete ahora, ¿verdad?"- Interumpió Claire.

"No, a medida que avanzaba el sueño me iban sonando los nombres de las cosas. Los baldosines esos, se llama acera. Además tienen una especie de farolillos muy altos que se llaman farolas. Lo más raro del sueño es..."

"No me lo digas, ¡ligabas!"- Interrumpió nuevamente.

"No, no ligaba. Era que un coche me atravesaba. Y que en el pecho tenía un agujero y una cadena colgando de él, pero no pesaba nada."

"¡Uyyyy! Jajajaja, pero que ligues también es raro, ehhh. Jejejejeje. Cómo ibas a tener un agujero en el pecho, vaya locura. Y una cadena, ¿para llevar las llaves? Jajajajaja muy bueno macho, de aquí a humorista en nada."

"Vale Claire, la próxima vez no te digo nada."

"Jajajajaj, venga venga, no te pongas así. Que era una broma. Por cierto qué es eso que decías antes... ¿coche? ¿Qúe es? Y ¿cómo te atravesaba?"

"Pues no sé Claire, tenía la sensación de que ya lo conocía de antes. Igual que toda la escena, como si la estuviera recordando. Ayer estuve hablando con mi padre"- hizo un parón para bostezar sonoramente.- y descubrí que no sé nada, un día aparecí aquí y ya. No sé nada de lo anterior, ¿tú recuerdas algo aparte de lo que estás viviendo en el distrito?"

"Tápate la boca, maleducado. No, no recuerdo nada, me pasa lo mismo que a ti, aparecí aquí un buen día y casi una semana más tarde nos conocimos. ¿Te acuerdas?"

"Sí, llegué a mi casa chorreando. Y menuda bronca me cayó jajajaja."

Seguía la conversación, pero en el fondo lo estaba dando vueltas al cómo colarse. No había visto nada que le hiciera poder pensar que pasaría tranquilamente a la Corte.

Hay que ver cómo he cambiado, pensaba el joven. El año pasado estaba deseando controlar mi poder, pero una vez que descubrí cómo poder evitar que se manifestara, me desentendí un poco del asunto para volcarme en la búsqueda de la voz. Y así estoy ahora, intentando entrar en la Corte para llegar a la voz y decirle dos cosas. ¡Que se entere de quién soy yo!

"¡¡¡Que me prestes atención!!!"- gritaba Claire mientras le propinaba una patada tumbados como estaban.

El tercer golpe del día le hizo rodar por el tejado. Al caer se golpeó en la cabeza.

Abrió los ojos, pero no vio nada. Estaba en un sitio completamente a oscuras, no veía ni suelo ni paredes ni techo. Un tintineo le hizo fijarse que llevaba otra vez la cadena en el pecho. Allí estaba también el agujero. Intentó mirar a través de él, pero cuando intentó doblarse, le dolía mucho el brazo, podía estar roto perfectamente. Decidió que intentaría moverlo lo mínimo posible y así evitarse dolor.

Poco a poco la imagen fue cobrando color. Allí estaban otra vez esos coches y esas farolas. La misma acera, la misma avenida y al final el mismo arco. Los mismos edificios y sin que se hubiera dado cuenta la misma carrera que la última vez.

Siguió corriendo cuando una vez más le atravesó un coche. Paró un momento aunque ya no le sorprendía y volvió a reanudar la carrera.

Llegó al arco, paró y se giró. Nada. Un leve sonido, luego uno un poco más grave, más grave y finalmente una explosión. Miraba los coches volando por los aires cuando finalmente apareció, la cosa de la que a lo visto debía de estar huyendo. No la podía ver bien por el humo de las explosiones, pero parecía una animal. ¡Era gigante! Parpadeó por culpa del polvo en el ambiente y al abrir los ojos, estaba en su casa otra vez. A su lado estaban su padre, su madre y Claire que al verle despierto habló:

"Uffff menos mal, no está muerto."- Y suspiró aliviada.

"Auuu como me duele el brazo."- Se miró los vendajes provisionales que llevaba.- "No me digáis que me lo he partido."

"Lo siento Soki, no quería darte tan fuerte como para tirate del tejado."

"No pasa nada. Ahora harás todas las cosas que no pueda hacer yo por mi brazo roto, como castigo. Jejejeje"

Hummm no he visto manera de pasar a la Corte y he vuelto a tener el sueño raro. El animal ese que aparecía... era lo que me estaba dando escalofríos y me hacía correr, es la voz que oigo o qué es. Espero seguir viendo más fragmentos para enterarme de qué pasa.


	6. Muerte

"Bueno, este brazo ya casi está curado."- Era el doctor Yueh. Un médico conocido por todos en el distrito, y bueno por cierto. Un hombre de escasa estatura con el cabello cano por la edad y muy afable.

"Muchas gracias doctor"- Dijeron sus padres al unísono. El anciano saludó y se marchó.

"Ahhh bueno Soki, ahora que ya estás casi recuperado, es el momento de hablar de lo que vas a hacer este año. ¿No crees?"- Dijo su padre.

"Sí. No sé qué voy a hacer, pero sí sé lo que no voy a hacer. No voy a volver a cargar con los cántaros de agua en la vida."

"Jajajaja. Hombre no pensé que te resultara tan pesado hacerlo. Pero no nos referíamos a eso, nos referíamos al tema del examen de ingreso. El año pasado lo intentaste por tu cuenta y no funcionó, este año deberías buscar un tutor o alguien que te ayude a superar las pruebas."

"No sé padre, con todos los ejercicios que ya hago para poder pasar más tiempo en casa, creo que estoy preparado para cualquier posible eventualidad."

El silencio incómodo que acompañaba a estos temas hizo acto de presencia. Afortunadamente fue interrumpido por Claire.

"¡Holaaaa! Vengo a ver al accidentado."

Desde el día del tejado, Claire venía a ver a Soki con mucha frecuencia, casi a diario. El joven por su parte seguía sin escuchar la voz ni tampoco había tenido otra vez esos sueños.

"Bueno, nos vamos a dar un paseo. ¡Hasta luego!"

--------oOo--------

"¡Ahhhh! Libre al fin."- El brazo estaba adormecido por el largo período de inactividad, adormecido pero libre de su blanca prisión.- "Por fin me voy a poder rascar con ganas. LLevo casi cuatro meses esperando este momento."

"Bueno Soki, ya podrás librarme de hacer tus tareas, ¿no?"

"Olvídate de eso, aún no tengo fuerzas ni para coger un tablón. Hasta que no esté plenamente recuperado..."

"Tú quieres morir, ¿verdad?"

"... ¿No nos íbamos?"

"Jajajajaja, hay que ver como cambias de tema cacho perro. Adios señor Sora."

"Adios Claire, cuida de Soki."

Ya fuera decidieron ir a la colina una vez más, era su lugar, allí se conocieron y pasan grandes cantidades de tiempo viendo pasar las nubes o sencillamente tumbados vagueando.

Y en eso precisamente estaban, vaguear. No hacían nada más que pensar, no hablaban, sólo contemplaban el cielo.

---Claire---

Soki se está esforzando mucho, pero el día que apruebe el examen se irá y me quedaré prácticamente sola. Quizá yo también debería entrar en la academia, el negro siempre me ha gustado y me ha sentado bien, jejeje.

Mírale, está tan dormidito ahora. Le podría machacar sin que opusiera resistencia alguna jejejeje.

La verdad es que este Soki es un tío raro, la primera vez que le vi, estaba cagado por algo. Pero todavía no me lo ha llegado a contar. Luego otro día que "no fui a la colina" le vi discutir con un hombre y después de estar un año y pico pensando que era gay, vi que era su padre.

Quizá esté esperando que hable con él sobre lo de ser shinigami, o quizá no. No sé qué puede haber en la cabeza de este loco.

Lo mejor será de momento dejarle tranquilo. Una siesta no le viene nada mal, que está todo el día bostezando. Bueno, voy a seguir su ejemplo.

---Soki---

Uaaahh que cansado estoy. A pesar de que ahora duermo un montón porque no escucho la voz, estoy reventado al acabar el día por culpa del entrenamiento. Voy a echar una cabezadita.

Fue casi instantáneo, al cerrar los ojos ya estaba nuevamente allí. Aunque no reconocía el lugar ni el momento, sabía que era el mundo de sus sueños. Cuatro meses sin viajar por ese extraño lugar y que no estaba donde los anteriores sueños le tenían desconcertado. Esta vez no estaba corriendo, sencillamente parecía que estaba hablando con un grupo de personas. Se veía a si mismo, era un mero expectador. LLevaba unos pantalones vaqueros azules, una camiseta negra sin dibujo. ¡Vaya! No tenía ni agujero ni cadena. ¿Este sueño venía antes o después de los otros?

El grupo de gente se iba dando empujones y golpes. Se reían mucho, estaban disfrutando de algo o por algo. Bajaron unas escaleras sobre las que había un cartel que ponía "Ciudad Universitaria", atravesaron unas extrañas puertas giratorias y se pararon enfrente de un hueco en el suelo. A su derecha sonó un silbato y justo después se vio a si mismo tropezar y caer.

La siguiente escena era ya en primera persona. Estaba flotando sobre su propio ser, unido con la cadena de los otros sueños que poco a poco se fue rompiendo. Finalmente se rompió del todo y se vio libre. No le gustaba estar en aquel lugar donde todo el mundo miraba su cuerpo y no respondían a sus preguntas, le ignoraban. Como si no pudiesen verle.

Salió del lugar, el mismo por donde había entrado, ya era de noche. Torció a mano izquierda y continuó avanzando por la avenida. Siguió recto y a lo lejos divisó un arco. Hubo una explosión a su espalda, no se giró a mirar, el esclofrío que recorrió toda su espina dorsal ya le había avisado que no podía ser nada bueno. Así que se puso a correr.

Así se fue desarrollando todo el sueño una vez más. El coche, las aceras, las farolas, todo. En el arco los mismos sonidos y finalmente apareció. El animal gigantesco tras la nube de polvo. Cuando se dispersó la nube, pudo ver un kiwi enorme, solamente que en la cabeza en vez de tener su pico característico, llevaba una careta blanca... y le habló:

----------------------------------

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Un kiwi es un animal, una foto XD

pequeña definición sacada de: http://canales.laverdad.es/cienciaysalud/827.html  
El kiwi (Apteryx australis), sigue viviendo en Nueva Zelanda, siendo un ave extraña, cubierta con un raro plumaje de una especie de pelos con bárbulas, poseyendo las fosas nasales en el extremo del pico, al contrario que otras aves. Es nocturna y por el olfato detecta a los gusanos y larvas de los que se alimenta. Clásicamente se le clasifica en el orden de los apterigiformes.

----------------------------------

"Joven humano. Estás muerto y la cadena y el agujero en tu pecho son la prueba. Jajajajaja."

Soki no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Un kiwi gigante que le hablaba y le decía que estaba muerto. ¿Qué más sorpresas podía esperar ahora?

"Te dejaré llegar al mundo de los Espíritus en lugar de enviarte a Hueco Mundo, pero será a cambio de un favor. Dentro de un rato aparecerá un joven con media melena y un poco rellenito. A él le voy a dejar el alma maltrecha para que le ingresen directamente en el Seireitei y a ti, te voy a dejar escapar con la condición de que te conviertas en shinigami y me informes pasados cinco años de cómo funcionan las cosas allí. Si no lo hicieras o informaras de tu encuentro conmigo, enviaría alguno de mis secuaces para acabar contigo y tu familia. Te dejaré marcado para poder saber de ti."

De lo que parecían ser sus manos, salío un fino látigo que se fue a meter en el hueco de su pecho. Esa sensación le quemaba y del dolor se postró en el suelo de rodillas.

Tal y como había dicho el mosntruo apareció un joven de media melena, con la cadena también colgando perseguido por un par de mosntruos de menor tamaño pero aspecto fiero.

Cuando el joven vio a Soki, corrió a su lado buscando protección, pero no encontró nada en él que pudiera ayudarle, sólo una agonía provocada por el terrible monstruo.

"Te buscaré joven. Y entonces me contarás todo lo que sepas de los shinigamis o morirás."

Y así sin más, desapareció. El joven que estaba tirado en el suelo junto a Soki parecía estar sufirendo mucho. Soki se agachó para intentar ayudarlo o al menos darle consuelo.

"¡Ey! ¿Estás bien? ¡¡Aguanta!!"

"Ayu... dame. Por... favor."

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"White... lighter."

"Aguanta Whitelighter, aguanta. Se me ocurrirá algo para salvarte."

Afanado como estaba, vio una mariposa negra que al rato se transformó en un ser humano ataviado con uno de esos trajes orientales que tanto le gustaban y una katana.

"Por favor haga algo,¡ Whitelighter se muere!"

"Ehhh si ya estáis muertos. Pero bueno, haré algo por él y luego vendrá otra persona a por ti."

Dicho esto apartó a Soki y posó suavemente la empuñadura de su katana sobre la frente del otro joven. Poco después desapareció.

Pasado un rato, empezó a dolerle la cadena que se estaba empezando a consumir a si misma. Diminutas bocas aparecieron y retorcían la cadena mientras se pegaban bocados incesantemente. Cuanto más cerca estaban del agujero, más le dolían los mordiscos. Hasta que llegó un punto en que empezó a perder la conciencia. Por suerte la siguiente vez que la retomó, no recordaba nada y estaba en un pequeño pueblo con casas bajas.

Abrió los ojos. Estaba en la colina con Claire apaciblemente tumbada y despierta.

"Me he quedado con las ganas de atizarte un buen puñetazo en la tripa. Que lo sepas. Vámonos que se está haciendo tarde."

"Mmmm sí. Claire ya sé cómo llegué aquí."

"¡Mola! ¿Cómo llegaste?"

"No quieras saberlo, espero que no todos lleguen así. Pero el día en que lo recuerdes, puedes venir a hablar conmigo."


	7. Segundo

Se levantó pronto como todas las mañanas, iba a ir a la colina para realizar sus ejercicios matinales, pero hoy era diferente, en la puerta estaba Arturo esperándole.

- Muy buenos días. Te traigo grandes noticias. - Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola, pero esta vez me las vas a dar a mí, ¿o se las vas a dar a mi padre?

- A ti, pero sólo te las daré cuando vea los ejercicios que realizas y me respondas unas simples preguntas, tú haz tu vida diaria que yo te seguiré y cuando llegue el momento te examinaré. ¡En marcha!

Así partieron hacia la colina el joven y el fukutaicho. Arturo iba en calidad de simple observador, pero dese que conocía el secreto de Soki, no podía evitar intentar hacer algo por el joven.

Una vez en la cima, Soki se limitó a realizar de nuevo los ejercicios del examen como hacía cada mañana, pero sin perder de vista a Arturo. Arturo por su parte observaba atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos y parecía estar muy concentrado en otra cosa.

Bueno, supongo que tendrá sus propias cosas en las que pensar, pensó.

Pasada una hora o dos, Soki se sentó en el tronco exhausto. Fue entonces cuando Arturo le empezó a hablar.

- Hummmm. ¿Me haces un favor? Prueba a concentrarte y decir ¡Bakudou 1, Sai! con la mano extendida apuntando a esa ardilla. - El animalillo les miró mientras hablaban y siguió en su búsqueda de alimentos.

- ¿Sólo decir "Bakudou 1 Sai" y ya está?

- No olvides concentrarte, de otro modo no conseguirás nada. Prueba a pensar que has de dejarlo inmóvil, a algunos les ayuda.

Entonces si consigo inmovilizar esa ardilla, impresionaré a Arturo y me meterá en la academia. Así será pan comido.

Extendió el brazo, abrió la mano apuntando a la ardilla y recitó - Bakudou 1 ¡Sai!

Al momento, la ardilla estaba inmovilizada y había dejado caer el pequeño fruto que había encontrado en su viaje por la colina.

- Ahá, justo como pensaba. Te explico. - Dijo ante la cara de asombro de Soki. - Esto que acabas de hacer, se llama arte demoníaca. Habitualmente va precedida de un cántico, pero sólo quería comprobar una cosa después de mis observaciones. - Mientras estaba atento a Arturo, el hechizo que inmovilizaba a la ardilla se deshizo dejándola nuevamente recoger su fruto y salir disparada colina abajo. Acto y seguido volvió a hablar. - Le he comentado tu caso a la capitana Henkara y ha hablado con los demás capitanes y con la cámara y han accedido a examinarte con los de primer curso para ver si logras pasar a segundo. Me han encargado que me ocupe de tus necesidades académicas y de proporcionarte el material necesario para que puedas realizar el examen en las mismas condiciones que el resto; no obstante no podrás entrar todavía a la corte.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Y qué exámenes tengo que superar?

- Pues veamos... - Sacó un papel y comenzó a leer. - Historia del mundo humano, conocimientos generales sobre los shinigamis, kidoh y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que intentaste entrar por las pruebas?

- Unos seis meses ya.

- Muy bien, pues te quedan tres meses para prepararte nueve de conocimientos. Vas a tener que esforzarte mucho.

- ¡Sí! Además ya estoy acostumbrado jejejejeje.

- Visto lo visto, no tendrás mayores problemas en aprobar el examen de kidoh. Casi ningún estudiante de primero es capaz de lanzar un bakudou sin realizar el cántico. Te iré diciendo los que te tienes que aprender para cuando llegue el momento, mañana nos centraremos en el combate. Hoy comprobaré tus conocimientso generales.

- Estooo Arturo-san...

- Kun - interumpió

- Arturo-kun, he visto cómo llegué a este mundo. ¿Los shinigamis se dedican a eso?

- Más o menos, toma este libro. Es el libro que sigue el profesor de conocimientos generales sobre los shinigamis, lo único que lamento es que te vayas a perder las prácticas en el mundo humano. Son las mejores. Y creo que no me dejo nada, me pasaré por aquí cada dos o tres días a responder tus dudas, orientarte sobre kidohs y echar un combate de vez en cuando.

Bajo la tutela de Arutro, Soki comenzó a estudiar para los exámenes de primero. Si los aprobaba, sería un shinigami académico por derecho propio y nadie le podría recriminar nada.

--------oOo--------

El día previo a los exámenes, Arturo le esperó en la colina como hacía siempre. Esta semana había venido todos los días por aquello del agobio de última hora y el repaso de las dudas. Pero Soki se sentía preparado. Todas las preguntas de teoría que le formulaba Arturo se las sabía. Los kidohs no le suponían tampoco un problema y ya conocía de sobra el trabajo de un shinigami y las cosas más elementales como el ciclo de las almas o la conversión a hollow también eran materia dominada. Cuanto más sabía sobre los shinigamis, más quería ser uno de ellos, no prestó demasiada atención a sus sueños, pues no creía que el monstruo ese fuera real.

- Buenos días. Lamento que hoy no podamos practicar con las espadas de madera, pero me tengo que ir a una misión urgente. Mañana a primera hora pasaré a recogerte a tu casa para que puedas entrar sin problemas.

- Vale, no me importa. No tengo mucho más que aprender así que... iré a despejarme un poco y relajarme con vistas a mañana.

- Será lo mejor. Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana Arturo.

Bueno, supongo que iré a despedirme de Claire por si las moscas. Vete tú a saber cómo se lo va a tomar. Como me endiñe otra de las suyas...

Mientras pensaba, llegó a su destino. La casa de su antiguo amigo, la casa de su mejor amiga. LLamó a la puerta. Salió la propia Claire a recibirle.

- ¡Soki! ¡Qué sorpresa! Pasa anda.

- Con permisoooooo.

- ¡Baaaaaka! Mis padres no están. - Un coscorrón de propina. - Déjate de formalismos o lo que quiera que fuera eso.

- ¡Ouch! Vale. ¿Sabes una cosa?

- ¿Otro de tus rollos? Vaaaaaaale, lo escucharéeeeeee.

- Mañana me examino para entrar en la academia. Si lo consigo estaré directamente en segundo curso y no volveré a salir hasta como pronto otros dos años más. Igual que la otra vez, pero con un año más. Sólo quería despedirme.

- Soki...

- Venga mujer, no pongas esa cara que serán solo dos años... espero. De todas maneras si volvemos al rukongai por alguna práctica o algo, ten por seguro que vendré a visitarte.

- Ya sabías lo que te esperaba si no lo hacías ehhh. Bueno, vete antes de que te pegue una leche, que quiero estar sola.

- Vale vale. - Respondió el joven a la vez que se iba. - Hasta luego.

- Adios ¡y suerte!

Pasó la tarde dando vueltas nervioso en su casa. Y por la noche no pudo pegar ojo. Era un examen de ingreso, SU examen de ingreso. No era uno para pasar curso, era uno que le acercaría a la voz tres meses antes de lo que esperaba. No podía fallar. A la mañana siguiente oyó llegar a Arturo. Se vistió, se despidió de sus padres y partió en busca de su destino.

Al llegar a la puerta de entrada, el mismo guardián de la última vez, Arturo sacó una nota que el guardián leyó y releyó hasta que finalmente les dejó pasar. Tal era su estado de nerviosismo que hasta que no se vio en su pupitre dispuesto a examinarse de conocimientos generales sobre los shinigamis, no se atrevió a levantar un poco la vista.

Craso error, cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, muchos los académicos le estaban mirando con cara de estupefacción, pues aparte de que era el único vestido con ropas harapientas, no le habían visto durante todo el año y el hecho de que estuviera con ellos significaba que se iba a presentar. La gente cuchicheaba con el de al lado, y no era precisamente sobre lo bien preparados que iban al examen.

Un joven se le acercó y empezó a hablarle. Soki con ganas de pocas bromas liberó parte de su reiatsu, que ahora controlaba gracias a Arturo, y dejó al joven clavado en el suelo sin poder moverse. La gran mayoría de los académicos se giró y se puso aún más nervioso. Otro error más.

- Hay que ver chaval. Me pongo a dormir casi un año entero y cuando me despierto es por tu culpa. ¿Qué haces aquí, has conseguido entrar?

- Eres muy inoportuna maldita voz. Déjame hacer los exámenes tranquilo y si logro entrar, te podré buscar con toda la calma del mundo.

- Nah, te dejaré hacer este examen y el siguiente teórico en lo que me desperezo. Luego te volveré a importunar y me pondré pesado hasta que me encuentres.

- Si ya sé donde estás, te puedo buscar cuando quiera.

- Pues lo dicho, al acabar el segundo examen me deberás encontrar si quieres aprobar alguno de los dos que queden cuando llegue el momento.

- No puedes hacer que suspenda kidoh o combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sólo los podría suspender yo por mi cuen...

No había terminado la frase cuando un terrible dolor de cabeza similar al que recordó en sus sueños se apoderó de la poca calma que le quedaba y obligándole a aceptar las condiciones que le ponía la voz.

- Está bien, está bien. - Acabó por decir. - Seguiré tus instrucciones.

Hizo el primer examen sin dificultad, al fin y al cabo era la maría del curso. Salió a beber agua y volvió dentro del aula donde se realizaría el siguiente examen. Cuando lo acabó, recibió las indicaciones de donde se realizarían los siguientes exámenes, el de kidoh y el de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Aún quedaba tiempo para empezar, con un poco de suerte podría encontrar la voz y volver a tiempo.

Se puso en marcha, aquello era inmenso y tras un buen rato de caminata sentía ligeramente más cerca la voz, pero no lo suficiente, así que decidió ir corriendo al lugar de donde parecía proceder. Cuando llegó a un gran edificio metálico con muchos cristales y un gran símbolo que representaba el número doce, se paró. Ya había empezado el examen de kidoh y como no se diera prisa, no llegaría a tiempo del de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y por consiguiente habría suspendido. Pero ya daba igual, ya había encontrado a la voz y sólo serían otros tres meses más hasta que volviera a entrar... si quería.

Se armó de valor y se introdujo en el edificio. Los pasillos eran largos, siniestros y sin decoración y las paredes níveas no daban una sensación muy agradable, más bien todo lo contrario. Para suerte suya, no se encontró con nadie y tras girar unos cuantos corredores, sintió la puerta de la que salía la voz. Se paró decidido a entrar, giró el picaporte y... allí no había nadie. No obstante la voz seguía saliendo de allí.


	8. Zampakutouh

Exploró la estancia. Muchos cajones en las paredes, una mesa y sillas grises, un mueble expositorio y encima del mueble había una espada sin funda. La empuñadura parecía ser de una katana, pero la hoja era completamente blanca, algo más larga y un poco más fina. Además cerca de la guarda tenía dos agujeros, el primero parecía estar relleno de algún material que sobresalía un poco. Un crsital o algo similar.

- Adelante, tómame.

- ¡Tú! ¿Eres una espada?

- No seas baka. No soy una espada, ahora mismo se podría decir que soy un experimento de zampakutouh. Debería ser una zampakutouh normal, con sus atributos y características propias, pero tuve la desgracia de caer en manos de la división doce y ya has visto el resultado. Pero pronto dejaré de ser un experimento para convertirme en una zampakutouh de verdad, gracias a ti. ¡Empúñame!

Se acercó al mueble expositorio, alargó el brazo y la levantó con las manos. La volvió a dejar donde estaba y cuando la empuñó, la voz se volvió un poco más familiar a la vez que le inundaba una sensación de tranquilidad y relajación que hasta ahora no había experimentado nunca desde que llegara.

- Ahhhhh al fin. - Una voz sonora que sin llegar a ser grave era potente. Pero conocida, aunque no recordaba de qué le podía sonar esa voz. Esta vez no sonaba directamente en su cabeza sino que hablaba como una persona normal. - Me ha llevado un buen tiempo contactar contigo. Que me tengan encerrado aquí no es una gran ayuda.

- ¿Quién eres? - Dijo Soki asustado.

- Vaaaaaaaya, así que no sabes nada de nada de las zampakuotuhs, ¿no?

- Algo he leído sobre ellas, pero nada interesante.

- Bueno, pues como ya sabes algo de ellas, te comentaré que no soy una zampakutouh normal, que estoy hecha artificialmente y que encima, cuando me encerraron aquí era un simple plus.

- No eras un simple plus. - Una voz grave a la espalda de Soki. Se giró y vio a un hombre de mediana estatura con anchas espaldas y una perilla acabada en pico muy característica. Además, llevaba una capa blanca de capitán, por lo que dedujo que debería ser el capitán de la duodécima división. - ¿Qué haces aquí muchacho? Este es un lugar de investigación y desarrollo, no un campo de juegos. ¿O es que quizá te gustaría hacer de conejillo de indias? Ku ku ku ku.

Soki notó como le temblaban las piernas. Estaba ante una de las trece personas más poderosas e importantes de la sociedad de almas y su tono no era muy amistoso. Instintivamente liberó su reiatsu lo que provocó una carcajada del capitán e intentó explicarle la situación; el cómo había entrado, la voz que le llamaba. Pero no dijo nada de su poder, pensó para sus adentros:

_Si este es un lugar de investigación y desarrollo, averiguaré más cosas de mi poder aquí_

- Eras un plus con un gran reiatsu, una cosa muy extraña. Y cuando te encontró uno de la división cuatro, estabas a punto de desaparecer, ni siquiera pasaste por el estado hollow. Tu alma fue desechada y yo la aproveché para crear una zampakutouh artificial con hueso de máscara de hollow. No obstante, cuando te acabé, no fui capaz de empuñarte y supe que había creado una gran zampakutouh y a lo visto, tu dueño es este joven. ¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?

- Soy KingdomSora. Pero todos me llaman Soki.

- Hombre, por el que todos se pegan ahora. ¿No deberías estar haciendo un examen ahora?

- Sí señor, pero por culpa de esto - señaló a su nueva katana - me he tenido que saltar uno, y cuando quiera volver al lugar del examen, ya habrá terminado el último y por consiguiente habré suspendido.

- Hombre, eso se puede arreglar. Pero te va a costar caro.

- Usted dirá.

El capitán esbozó una sonrisa y añadió. - Has de ingresar en esta división llegado el momento de elegir ¿qué me dices?

- Trato hecho.

- Decidido entonces. Toma esto - le tendió la vaina de su nueva espada- y agárrate fuerte a mí, pero sin mariconadas. - Dicho esto salió disparado a base de shumpas hasta llegar al lugar del examen en un tiempo record. - No lo olvides, tenemos un trato.

- Descuide, ya tenía pensado ir allí desde el primer momento que le vi. Gracias por el paseo.

El capitán puso cara de decepción por sentirse engañado por un crío, pero a la vez estaba contento de que alguien tan suspicaz y pícaro entrara a servir en sus filas.

Se disculpó por llegar tarde, pero eso no le valió para que le dejaran realizar el examen, desafortunadamente habían empezado en orden alfabético pero a la inversa, así que le debió tocar de los primeros. Ni siquiera el haber llegado acompañado de un capitán le permitió examinarse. Así que se sentó a esperar el examen de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Era un patio con grava, a los lados tenía unos pequeños bancos alrededor de los cuales, grupos de académicos comentaban sus resultados y se preparaban para lo que vendría después. Se preguntaba cómo le evaluarían, pues parte de la nota de los académicos venía dada por su rendimiento en clase, y dado que él no había asistido a clase estaba intentando imaginar algo.

Cuando fue llamado, se levantó de un brinco y se acercó a la examinadora. - Ven, para ti hay preparada una prueba aparte del resto. - Un análisis más detallado del rostro de la examinadora, y descubrió que era la misma que le había echado.

_Este es mi momento de venganza, voy a enseñarle las voces que oía, para que se sienta avergonzada_

- ¿Se acuerda de mí?

- No, ¿debería?

- Suspendí el examen de ingreso en la segunda prueba y mientras me acompañaba a la puerta, le comenté que oía una voz que venía de dentro de la Corte.

- ¡Aaaaah! Ya me acuerdo, ¿sigues bromeando con eso?

- Ya no. - Le enseñó la espada. - Esta era la voz que oía.

- Vaya, tu propia zampakutouh. Lo siento chico, todos cometemos errores. - Dijo sin pararse.

- Más lo siento yo, que pensé que se estaba riendo de mí y le guardé rencor durante casi un año entero. Hasta que me enteré por qué se había puesto así.

_Bueno, supongo que esto zanja el asunto. _Y continuaron en silencio hasta llegar a un edificio con el símbolo once grabado en su fachada.

- Bueno, hemos llegado, tu examinador se encuentra dentro, en el dojo. Te llevaré ante él y ahí nos despediremos.

Cuando llegaron, había un joven shinigami esperando sentado sobre el tatami en posición reverencial. Al verle entrar añadió rápidamente: - Acabemos con esto cuanto antes. ¡Oh! Si tiene zampakutouh propia, tanto mejor, así será mas interesante.

- Buenos días. Me gustaría combatir con bokutohs si se me permite.

- Se te permite, pero así va a ser un aburrimiento. En fin, coge una de la pared y empecemos.

Tras unos minutos de combate y varias caidas en el suelo, Soki se empezó a sentir exhausto. Notaba como le flaqueaban las fuerzas y estaba dolorido en aquellas zonas donde la espada de su examinador le había golpeado.

- Bueeeeeeeno, para ser de primero no está mal. Supongo que esto es un... seis, más o menos. ¡Ahhhh! Vaya marrón me he comido por ser el recién llegado a la división. En fin. Suerte con las notas.

No parecía que quisiera comerse la cabeza demasiado evaluando todos los pros y los contras del combate. Y despidió a Soki acompañándolo a la puerta del cuartel donde ya le esperaba nuevamente Arturo.

- Bueno, ¿qué tal?

- Bien, he conseguido mi propia zampakutouh, pero a cambio me he perdido el examen de kidoh, con lo bien que lo llevaba.

- ¡Vaya! Esto si que no me lo esperaba. Enhorabuena hombre. Vamos, te dejo en tu casa y ya vendré dentro de unos días con los resultados de los exámenes.

- Gracias Arturo, por todo.

- De nada Soki.

--------oOo--------

- ¡Ya estoy en casaaaaaa!

- ¡Soki cariño! ¿Qué tal los exámenes? - Salió su madre a recibirle.

- Mira lo que tengo. - Mostró su espada a su madre.

- ¡U... un arma! ¡Sácala de mi casa!

- Tranquila mamá, es mi zampakutouh.

- Ahhh ¿y cómo se llama? - preguntó su padre apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina.

- Pues no lo sé. No llevo demasiado tiempo con él, aunque es una voz de hombre. Ya se lo preguntaré, aunque no va a servir de nada jejejeje.

- Estarás cansado supongo, vamos a comer y ya nos cuentas los detalles de lo ocurrido en los exámenes y cómo conseguiste la espada. - Dicho esto, su madre se colgó el delantal y los empujó hacia el comedor.


	9. Gris futuro despertar

El día estaba gris, como su estado de ánimo. LLevaba un par de días esperando saber sus calificaciones y estaba empezando a tener una angustia interna que por no hacer ningún mal, convirtió en pesadumbre. Salió a la calle a realizar sus ejercicios diarios y a examinar más a fondo su nueva espada, desde que la tenía se notaba diferente y quería averiguar exactamente en qué consistía el cambio. En la arcada de la puerta estaba Arturo, esperándole con una carpeta de papeles y un paquete.

- Bueno, veamos.- Dijo Arturo. Y procedió a leer una pequeña notita que llevaba en la mano.

1 - Conocimientos Generales Sobre los Shinigamis - 8

2 - Historia del Mundo Humano - 7

3 - Kidoh - NP (0)

4 - Combate cuerpo a cuerpo - 6.5

- Nota media: 5.3, has aprobado Soki. Enhorabuena.- Dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.- Ya puedes entrar en la Corte como académico, lo único malo es que a pesar de haber aprobado, vas a notar mucho la diferencia de nivel. ¡Ah! Y que sólo he podido conseguirte un traje de académico. Por tu condición de invitado no podrás abandonar la Corte cuando entres, así que aprovecha para despedirte de la gente que quieres porque no les verás hasta que salgas después de acabar sexto, es decir, como pronto dentro de cinco años.

- ¡Je! Eso es lo de menos. ¿Cuándo ingreso? - Preguntó el joven ansioso por comenzar su nueva vida.

- Cuando quieras, pero antes de tres meses que es cuando empieza el nuevo curso. Ten el traje de académico, este pase y esta nota. Cuando vayas a entrar, deberás llevar puesto el nuevo uniforme y entregar al guardia de la puerta el pase. La nota contiene indicaciones como por ejemplo el camino a los dormitorios o las clases que tendrás en segundo curso. Bueno, creo que no me dejo nada. Espero que te unas a la división nueve, que últimamente está muy vacía.

- Lo pensaré Arturo. ¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta?

- Claro, pregunta.

- ¿Cuándo puedo entrar en alguna división?

- ¡Jejejejeje! Cuando te gradúes podrás intentar elegir división, aunque viendo las notas que has sacado no creo que te pongan ningún problema a la hora de elegir una; normalmente van por orden de notas, los mejores piden primero y tienen que ser admitidos, luego van los demás.

- Ya veo, gracias. Hasta luego. - Saludó al shinigami mientras se iba y pensó que debería hacer ahora que ya sabía que era académico.

_Creo que debería visitar a Claire. Esta vez si que me voy definitivamente y no estaría bien desaparecer sin más. Luego haré mis ejercicios y después volveré a casa y se lo comentaré a mis padres. Pero tampoco quiero ir directamente, organizaré mis pensamientos y cuando esté preparado me marcharé._

Así lo hizo, desayunó brevemente y se marchó a casa de Claire. Quería que, aquella a la que consideraba como una hermana, fuera la primera que tuviera conocimiento de la noticia. Desde que se partiera el brazo, ya no quedaba casi con sus amigos y siempre pasaba ratos con Claire o bien peleando o bien descansando.

- ¡Claire! - LLamó desde la puerta.

Una pequeña cabeza con aire soñoliento asomó desde una ventana y desapareció casi instantáneamente. Poco después salía la joven con los atuendos de dormir puestos y cara de haber dormido poco.

- Oh Soki, ¿sabes qué hora es?

- Es hora que sepas que he aprobado el examen de ingreso. Desde hoy soy un académico de segundo curso. Y ya no podré volver a salir hasta que acabe mi graduación en la academia. Como pronto dentro de cinco años.

- ¡Cinco años! ¿Y a quién voy a maltratar yo todo este tiempo?

- A mí no me mires, yo no puedo conseguirte nuevas víctimas. Aún tengo tiempo para marcharme, como tarde tres meses, pero me voy a ir en breve, mejor acostumbrarme cuanto antes a la vida allí y no ya empezado el curso.

- Sí, tienes razón. Pero te echaré mucho de menos, y tus padres seguro que también.- Su tono se iba volviendo triste por momentos.

_¿Qué le pasa a Claire? Ella no es así, no se había mostrado preocupada por nada ni por nadie desde que me rompí el brazo._

- Estoooo Claire, ¿te pasa algo?

- No no, ¿qué me va a pasar? Vamos, te acompañaré a hacer tus ejercicios diarios. Me gustaría verlos una última vez antes de que te fueras. Pero déjame que me vista primero.

- Vale, además te enseñaré un truco nuevo que aprendí con la espada, es muy chulo, ¡y hace que brille!

- Bueno, como veas.

--------oOo--------

- Y eso es lo que pasa. - Dijo Soki.

- Bueno hijo, es lo que estábamos buscando desde hace algún tiempo, pero no esperábamos que fuera tan estricto. Pensé que te dejarían salir cada fin de exámenes para visitar a tu familia o algo. - Dijo su padre.

- No se preocupe padre. Cuando me sea posible pediré algún tipo de permiso y os visitaré. No creo que me vayan a retener allí todo este tiempo.

- Cariño. Se nos hará duro estar solos en la casa sin Soki. Te echaremos mucho de menos hijo. Avísamos el día que te marches para despedirnos al menos, ¿vale?

- Claro. Dentro de unos días me despediré de todos e ingresaré.

--------oOo--------

Su traje azul resaltaba entre los harapos de sus amigos y familiares, el distrito 17 no era tan malo, pero no era uno de los lujosos y posiblemente nunca lo sería. Además no gozaba de una gran protección y a veces escaseaban los alimentos. Pero se vivía estupendamente allí, se había acostumbrado a la vida sin problemas, pero no sabía si se lograría adaptar de la misma forma allí donde iba.

Se acercó a Claire. Ella no había levantado la vista del suelo y Soki sintió que debía despedirse de ella. Al fin y al cabo era su mejor amiga.

- Claire... - Al no ver reacción en el rostro de la joven continuó a lo suyo. - No me voy para siempre, no te preocupes.

- ...

- Mira, haré algo para que veas que no me olvido de ti.

- ...

- ¡Ya sé! Me voy a dejar crecer el pelo de la nuca y me lo ataré con telas para que sepas que me acuerdo de ti. Al pasar los años, llevar esa cosa colgando me será molesto y me lo querré quitar. Si me lo quito, me habré olvidado de porqué me lo puse y si no es que no me sigo acordando de ti.

- ... - Al menos esta vez la joven había curvado mínimamente los labios ante la idea de hacerle sufrir incluso no estando presente.

- ¡Hasta luego! ¡Volveré para visitaros tan pronto como me sea posible! - Se despidió mientras marchaba a paso decidido con la nota en la mano. Entregó el salvoconducto al guardián y sin girarse a despedirse pero con lágrimas en los ojos entró por fin en la academia. Librar almas de su tormento eterno solo era una pequeña condición que estaba dispuesto a pagar con tal de averiguar más de su poder.

_Bueno, voy a mirar el mapa que me proporcionó Arturo a ver si llego a los dormitorios, me echo una siestecita y exploro el lugar más adelante._

Así lo hizo, empezó por seguir el camino principal hasta que se ubicó en un cruce con un árbol característico marcado en el mapa y tras unas cuantas vueltas y caminatas innecesarias por caminos bien asfaltados, logró dar con los dormitorios. El edificio era gigantesco y completamente gris. Además era plano, sin decoración pero con muchas ventanas.

Se irguió ante la vista, se armó de valor y caminó hacia el que sería su nuevo hogar. Dormitorio 546, supuso que estaría en la quinta planta, pero se equivocó. En esa planta no había nada interesante y menos dormitorios, una gran sala de estudio y poco más que no quiso investigar en ese instante.

Preguntó al primero que pasó dónde estaban los dormitorios y tras obtener la información deseada puso pies en polvorosa, sólo deseaba una cosa en ese momento y no era hacer amigos, era dormir. Una vez localizado su cuarto, entró tras llamar un par de veces a la puerta y no obtener respuesta.

Las visagras chillaron como si las estuvieran torturando en el peor de los lugares, lo que añadió un toque más de suspense al acto de entrar de nuevas a un lugar que no conocía de nada y que posiblemente ya tuviera inquilino. Afortunadamente para él, allí no había nadie, y no había vistas a encontrar a nadie en la habitación. No había ropa suelta ni en los armarios. No había calzado ni olores corporales que delataran presencia alguna de compañero de habitación.

_Tendré que engrasar la puerta un poco para que no haga este ruido infernal._

- Vaya, tendrás que engrasar la puerta.

- Lo sé, dejame echar una siesta, que estoy cansado. - Replicó molesto el joven.

- Vale, soy... - fue interrumpido por un ademán de Soki que le indicaba que se marchara mientras se tumbaba en la cama que por cierto era bastante más confortable de lo que esperaba. - Bueno bueno, estoy en la habitación de al lado, la 545, por si necesitas algo.

De nuevo el chirrido al cerrar la puerta, después cerró los ojos y se puso a dormir. El sueño era el mismo que tuviera tiempo atrás, el kiwi con careta blanca haciéndole una amenaza. "_Te dejaré llegar al mundo de los Espíritus en lugar de enviarte a Hueco Mundo, pero será a cambio de un favor. 17. Dentro de un rato aparecerá un joven con media melena y un poco rellenito. A él le voy a dejar el alma maltrecha para que le ingresen directamente en el Seireitei y a ti, te voy a dejar escapar con la condición de que te conviertas en shinigami y me informes pasados cinco años de cómo funcionan las cosas allí. 17. Si no lo hicieras o informaras de tu encuentro conmigo, enviaría alguno de mis secuaces para acabar contigo y tu familia. Te dejaré marcado para poder saber de ti._" Además, cuando se desvaneció de nuevo mientras hablaba con Whitelighter, le pareció oir "Claire", pero no estaba seguro.

Se despertó con sudor frío. La sensación era más intensa que otras veces y hasta se sentía agobiado. Se levantó, se secó y salió a dar un paseo a ver si se despejaba.

Tardó algunos minutos en volver a salir por la estridente puerta y algunos más en localizar de nuevo la salida. La entrada de los dormitorios no estaba muy transitada, posiblemente por el hecho de que fueran vacaciones para la gran mayoría de estudiantes y aprovecharan para visitar a sus familias. Por su parte Soki, sacó el mapa de Arturo y buscó un parque en el que poder descansar, bajo, tal vez, la sombra de algún árbol. Desafortunadamente, no había ningún lugar parecido que no estuviera dentro de las dependencias de alguna división. Así que sencillamente volvió a su cuarto para hacerse al hecho de que pasaría allí la mayor parte de su tiempo. Al menos hasta que volvieran los demás académicos y empezara el curso.

La estancia era pequeña, austera y sólo contenía armarios, camas y mesillas, un par de cada. Una llamada a la puerta le sustrajo de sus exploraciones.

- Hola. ¿KingdomSora?

- El mismo. ¿Qué quiere? - Respondió tajantemente.

- Un paquete para usted. - Se lo tendió, cuando Soki lo recogió añadió. - Y unas cuantas cartas. - Extendió nuevamente la mano, esta vez con sobres.

- Ehhhh, gracias. - Cerró la puerta con el mensajero al otro lado, en otras circusntancias podía haber resultado un tanto brusco, pero entre el chirrido de la puerta y la costumbre del mensajero, no hubo ningún problema.

Nuevamente a solas, inspeccionó el paquete. Por la forma y el envoltorio, hubiera apostado que era otro uniforme, pero no estaba seguro. Decidió dejarlo para después de las cartas que podían resultar bastante más entretenidas.

Tomó el primer sobre del montón. _División 1. Ingresa en la división del orden y la justicia. ... ¿¡Publicidad!? Uffff seguiré leyendo pero vamos, no me esperaba esto. División 2. Si trabajar en las sombras es lo tuyo... División 4. Ayuda a tus compañeros... División 8. La juerga contínua... División 9. Un remanso de paz y tranquilidad en el Seireitei... División 11. ¿Y quién necesita Kidoh?... División 12. Hogar del futuro II+D... ¿II+D? ¿Qué será? Bueno, ya tenía decidido ir allí de todas formas para investigar mi poder. Pero lo primero es lo primero, a graduarse y a poder ser con nota. Aunque bien pensado, ya tengo enchufe en la 12._

"Groouuul" Sus tripas hicieron una aparición estelar coincidiendo con la puerta. El vecino había venido una vez más.

- Deberías comer algo y darte una ducha, te sentará bien. - Dijo el joven divertido por el ruido estomacal de su nuevo compañero.

- Gracias, tomaré nota.

- De nada. Los baños y el comedor están en la primera planta. Para lavar el uniforme puedes hacerlo cerca de los baños y creo que no me dejo nada. Por cierto, soy...

"Groouuul" zanjó la conversación. Se incorporó y dijo: - Me gustaría estar solo un tiempo hasta que me adapte, después iré yo mismo a presentarme. Hasta luego. - Y salió de la habitación en dirección del comedor y posteriormente los baños.

- Ehhhh ¿adiós? ¡Vaya! ¿Qué son todas estas cartas? ¡Guau! Publicidad de las divisiones, tengo entendido que sólo se las envían a los mejores... así que después de todo, no ha entrado por enchufe.


	10. Tomando costumbres

_Ahhhhh qué bien me ha sentado este baño. Y de la cena ya no hablamos_

El joven llevaba el pelo revuelto tras el baño y estaba comenzando a secarse del tiempo que había pasado cenando. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su cuarto, pensó que sería mejor presentarse al joven que vivía en la habitación de al lado, dio un paso de lado y tocó a la puerta suavemente. El "toc toc" resonó por toda la habitación y parte del pasillo.

- ¡Pasaaaa!

- Con permisoooo.- La puerta de esta habitación no hacía nada de ruido al contrario que la suya. Se recordó a si mismo que debería hacer algo con la misma, pero lo dejó para más adelante.- Hola, sólo quería saludar. Soy nuevo me llamo...

- No me lo digas, ya he cotilleado en tus cosas KingdomSora. Ahora me presento yo.- dijo viendo la cara de incredulidad que puso Soki.- Yo soy CapitanSaito. Habitualmente no hago estas cosas, soy demasiado vago, pero ya que estaba allí, pensé que sería una ocasión propicia para averiguar algo. Me encanta la investigación, siempre y cuando no conlleve mucho esfuerzo, claro. Ya tengo que ir pensando en esas cosas, que estoy en sexto curso ya.

Con toda la naturalidad del mundo, estaba en su salsa. Tirado en la cama con los brazos cruzados por detrás de la cabeza. Era un joven alto, y parecía musculoso, no obstante, podían ser las ropas de académico que engañan a la vista. Tenía el rostro redondeado, el pelo muy corto y de color negro y los ojos castaños. Soki se giró hacia el otro lado de la habitación para saludar al compañero de este joven tan dicharachero.

- No te molestes, en tu habitación no había dos camas, sólo una. Lo que pasa es que me gusta dormir solo y metí la otra cama de mi habitación en la tuya. Claro está, antes de que tú entraras. No suelo ser tan abierto con la gente al principio, pero me has caído en gracia. Oye, ya que estás aquí, ¿no tendrás algo para calmar el dolor, no?

- No suelo llevar cosas de esas encima. Por lo que he leído deberías ir a la 4th a que te curen o te echen un vistazo.- Replicó

- Nah, paso. Que es mucho esfuerzo ir hasta allí. Gracias de todas formas, tendré que tirar de la reserva.- Abrió un cajón oculto en su mesilla y sacó una caja de pastillas ovaladas blancas. Ingirió una y se recostó del otro lado despidiendo a Soki a la vez que se empezaba a encender un cigarrillo.

_Curioso personaje este._ Se dirigía a su cuarto y se paró en la puerta. En el suelo un papel en blanco y un bolígrafo. _Qué raro, ¿para qué lo habrán puesto aquí?_ Decidió que lo usaría más adelante, de momento lo guardó en el cajón, en el nuevo compartimento que había descubierto gracias a CapitanSaito. No abundaban los papeles en la sociedad de almas, eso lo sabía así que comprendió rápidamente el significado de un trozo de papel y las muchas cosas que podría hacer o conseguir por él. Bueno, realmente no eran tantas, pero su imaginación estaba desbordada desde que llegara al Seireitei.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, así que decidió seguir el ejemplo de su vecino y se echó en la cama. Poco después estaba roncando a base de bien.

A la mañana siguiente, como no tenía nada que hacer, vagó por el edificio con el único fin de aprendérselo. Cuando creía que lo tenía suficientemente conocido, volvió a su cuarto. Antes pasó por el cuarto de CapitanSaito, le quería pedir un favor.

- Hola.

- Hola Kingdom.

- Soki por favor. ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

- Ehhhh bueno Soki, pero ¿me harás tú a mí uno?

- Siempre que sea equivalente y no una explotación.

- Trato hecho. ¿Qué quieres tío?

- Soki, no tío. Necesito que me cortes el pelo, pero que me dejes una tira en la parte de atrás para hacerme coletilla.

- Jejejeje, hecho, yo mismo llevé coletilla hace no mucho tiempo. Me la corté porque... bueno, me la corté.- Dicho esto, encendió un cigarrillo, sacó la maquinilla y se puso manos a la obra. Mientras estaba peleandose con el pelo del nuevo académico le hizo su petición.- Verás Soki, necesito más pastillas de estas para el dolor.

- ¿Por qué no vas tu mismo?- Preguntó extrañado.

- Digamos que me conocen bastante bien en la 4th y que no me van a dar pastillas por un tiempo. Así que si me puedes hacer el favor de conseguirme unas cuantas te lo agradeceré.

- Vale, veré lo que puedo hacer.- Respondió aliviado Soki.

_Ya había llegado a pensar que me iba a pedir algo raro. Vete tú a saber con este tío..._

Cumpliendo su parte del trato y sintiendo la cálida brisa del verano que empezaba, Soki se puso de camino a la 4th con el mapa de Arturo siempre en su mano. Realmente estaba todo bien señalizado, pero por si acaso le gustaba llevarlo. En las calles laberínticas no se veía ni un alma, los pocos académicos que quedaban allí en verano eran los que no volvían a sus casas a visitar a familiares y amigos, o bien eran aquellos que tenían suspensos uno o más exámenes y por normativa de la academia, no podían salir. Se iba preguntando cuál sería el motivo de capitansaito cuando dio con sus pies en el cuartel de la 4th división.

_Ya he llegado, ahora espero que sólo sea echarle un poco de morro. Pero, ¿con qué cara les pido pastillas para el dolor de cabeza? Nada, lo mejor será pedirlo tal cual como si me doliera la cabeza a mí mismo._

Entró sin fijarse siquiera en la preciosa fachada del edificio y en sus limpios y estériles pasillos. Se acercó a la primera ventanilla de información que encontró y preguntó:

- Hola, ¿tienen algo para el dolor de cabeza?- Intentó poner su ya clásica sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero estaba algo más nervioso de lo normal y el gesto era una mezcla entre dolor y arrepentimiento. Además, los sudores fríos que le caían no ayudaban mucho a manterse tranquilo.

- ... Un académico. ¿En qué habitación estás?

- Ehhhh no lo recuerdo con certeza, creo que es la doscientos y pico. Pero por el pasillo sí que la sé identificar. Además mi puerta chirría un montón y me molesta sobremanera.

- Ah vale, es que hay uno de último año llamado capitansaito que se dedica a pedir pastillas todo el santo día. Ya no le damos más, puede ser hasta malo para su organismo así que entonces nos envía a novatos para que se las consigan. Aunque bueno, con lo pálido que estás y los sudores que tienes, casi me la jugaría a que estás malo.- Sonrió y le tendió un pequeño bote con una decena de pastillas dentro.- Tómalas sólo cuando te duela y como máximo, una cada ocho horas, ¿comprendes?

_Otra cosa más de este tío. Madre que mala suerte de vecino que me ha tocado._

- Eh sí, gracias y perdón por las molestias.

- De nada, y que te mejores.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo de allí y volvió a los dormitoros donde le estaba esperando capitansaito en la puerta. Al verle llegar con el frasco, le saludó efusivamente.

- Sabía que lo conseguirías.- Dijo a la vez que le arrebataba el frasco. Acto seguido se metió una pastilla en la boca que masticó hasta que la dejó hecha polvillo. Después siguió hablando.- Te debo una tío.

- No ha sido nada capitansaito. Sólo he cumplido mi parte del trato, lo único que pasa es que por el mal trago, ya me podrías compensar... y por el viaje también. Ya sé, cada vez que quiera me cortarás el pelo.

- ¿¡Qué!? Eso es mucho trabajo.- protestó el perezoso de la habitación 544. Viendo la mirada que le lanzó Soki, recapacitó brevemente para finalmente ceder.- Vale vale, no te pongas así tío. Y por cierto, con saito bastará.

- ¡Je!- El rostro de satisfacción del joven pálido apuntaba a haber conseguido un logro.- A mí me puedes llamar Soki, todo el mundo lo hace así.

- Vale tío.

- Soki.

- ...vale tío, vamos a comer algo que tengo hambre.

_¡Vaya! Qué tarde se me ha hecho. No me había dado cuenta que la 4th división estaba tan lejos. En fin, voy a comer algo con saito. Y a ver si logro que me llame por mi nombre y no "tío"._

Durante la comida, preguntó a saito algo sobre su actual estado en la academia. Descubrió que estaba terminando sexto así que si aprobaba entraría como shinigami a alguna de las trece divisiones que conformaban el Seireitei. Salieron fuera del comedor, saito quería echar un cigarro.

- Dime saito, ¿qué asignaturas te han quedado?

- Nada tío, sólo el examen final. Era una patada en el trasero... mucho esfuerzo para que en septiembre lo pongan la mitad de difícil.

- Ah, ya veo. Diría que eres un vago redomado tío- Se le estaba pegando la manera de hablar de saito y eso no le gustaba ni lo más mínimo.- digooooo saito.

- Jejeje, has dado en el clavo. Sólo hago esfuerzos cuando no son muy grandes y cuando llevan con ellos recompensas equivalentes.

- Osea que llevas en la academia la tira de años. ¿No?

- ¡Qué va! Si sólo llevo los seis de rigor. Lo que pasa es que la mayoría de asginaturas son muy sencillas, no me suponen ningún reto. Yo lo pasé mal en clases como kidoh o combate. Demasiado trabajo.

- Entonces, puede que no te vea por aquí el año que viene. ¿A qué división tienes pensado ir?

- Tengo nota para entrar en la que quiera, pero por ejemplo a la 4th no voy, que curran como chinos. A la 10th tampoco que están todo el día haciendo ejercicio. Tenía pensado algo como la 12th o la 1st, pero no sé si me dejarán entrar. Dicen que en la 12th sólo entran cerebros y en la 1st enchufados.

- ¡Pero si tú eres un cerebro! Lo que pasa es que eres muy vago y eso no sé hasta que punto se premiará...

- ¿Y tú? Te han enviado montones de panfletos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Al ver la cara de saito recordó.- Ah, es verdad, has estado fisgando en mis cosas. Tengo pensado entrar en la 12th también. Pero por motivos puramente investigadores.

La conversación duró algún tiempo más, pero se tocaron temas intrascendentes, nada de interés. A su vuelta a la habitación 545, encontró nuevamente un papel doblado completamente en blanco. Ante las pocas ganas de pensar de dónde podía haber salido el papel, lo guardó junto con el encontrado el día anterior. Se recostó sobre la cama y echó un sueñecito reparador, una pequeña siesta.

…. 17... Claire….

_¿Y eso? ¡Ugh! No puedo recordar, ¿por qué?_

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y tras unos segundos tocó el único mechón de pelo que no era corto, la incipiente coletilla. Entonces recordó a Claire, pero no su nombre. Una chica bajita, con el pelo extremadamente largo recogido en trenza que caía hasta las rodillas. Le empezó a doler el brazo, pero tampoco recordaba por qué. Tenía recuerdos vagos... escenas intercaladas... ¿cómo se llamaba?

_¡Uuuuuuuunnnnggghhhhhhhh! ¡¡Aaaaaaaaaarrghhhhh!!_

- ¡Claire! huff huff- respiraba agitadamente, oyó la puerta.

- ¿Estás bien tío?- saito entró con tanta velocidad que casi se adelantó al ruido que hacía la puerta siempre que era abierta o cerrada.- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Vaya susto que me has pegado, estaba tan tranquilo pegando una cabezadita y vas y te pones a gritar como un loco.

- ¿Claire está bien?

- Ehhhh, ¿eh?

--------oOo--------

Finalmente pasaron los meses hasta que llegó el día en que saito aprobó su examen e ingresó finalmente en la 12th división. Pocos días después empezó el curso académico y los dormitorios bullían de actividad. Hizo un par de arreglos antes, como agenciarse la habitación de saito o quedarse con su maquinilla. Además logró convencerle para que le pasara algunos trastos de su nueva división así como pastillas para esos dolores de cabeza que tanto le daban últimamente desde aquél primer episodio en que asustara a saito sobremanera. "Tranquilo, ahora pido prestado indefinidamente ciertas sustancias de la 4th" le dijo. Por otra parte, el montón de papel en blanco que tenía no dejaba de crecer que incluso cuando cambió de habitación seguía recibiendo.

Tras las pruebas de este nuevo año, a las cuales no prestó demasiada atención, entraron los nuevos académicos tan rebosantes de energía como él mismo hacía un par de meses o tres.

- Ehhhh estoooooo perdón, esta es mi habitación.- Un adolescente pálido como una pared blanca, de pelo castaño oscuro, casi negro y revuelto asomó levemente por la puerta.

- Te equivocas, esta es MI habitación.- respondió Soki. Esa mañana tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza que ni siquiera las pastillas que le había pasado saito ayudaban a mitigar y estaba de muy mal humor. Últimamente los dolores iban en aumento y cada vez le costaba más concentrarse.- Además, aunque lo fuera, ¿no has visto el cartel de no molestar en la entrada? Estoy malo, y me estás molestando. Largo.

- Perooo mira.- Le tendió una nota en la que ponía Hiboshi Bikutoru, habitación 544.

- Vamos a ver, esta es mi habitación. Hasta ahí estamos de acuerdo, ¿no? Ahora, ¿ves alguna otra cama? No, ¿verdad? ADIÓS.- Se incorporó y cerró la puerta casi llevándose por delante al nuevo estudiante.

_Vaya por dios, otro tío raro que me toca de vecino. De hecho era mi compañero, pero menos mal que me lo he quitado de encima... espero._


	11. Prácticas en el mundo humano

El primer día de la academia la gente estaba muy nerviosa, revoloteaban por los dormitorios del, recién evacuada por los alumnos de sexto, ala 5. Soki Salió al pasillo donde recogió el ya habitual trozo de papel y oyó la puerta de la habitación de Bikutoru.

_Jejejeje, pardillo. Mira que te he cambiado la habitación buena por esa merda y no te has dado ni cuenta._

Curiosamente hoy estaba de bastante mejor humor que otros días atrás. Había dormido estupendamente, cosa que no ocurría desde hace días. Era Bikutoru que salía temprano a clase.

- Hola, soy Hiboshi Bikutoru. Vamos a ser vecinos. Encantado.

- Yo soy KingdomSora, aunque todos me llaman Soki.

Así partieron hacia la academia juntos, no conocía a ningún otro académico y a partir de ahora le convenía empezar a relacionarse con otros compañeros, pues cuando entrara en su correspondiente clase de segundo, no conocería a nadie y todos los demás se conocerían entre si.

Acompañó a Bikutoru a la puerta, aún tenía mucho tiempo hasta que empezaran sus clases.

_Quizá debería meterme en alguna clase de primero para hacer amigos ahora que no tengo clase. Así más adelante no tendré problemas de relaciones... supongo._

- ¿Y desde cuándo te has preocupado por tener amigos?

- ¡Uah! Ya te vale hombre, vaya susto que me has dado.

- ¡Jajajajaja! maldito gatito asustadizo. No se te puede gastar una bromita eh.

- Si no te llevara en el cinto, me cagaría en ti.

- Bueno bueno, ya será para menos. Entra en esta clase, así conocerás a más gente... y puede que alguna chica, ¡picarón!

- Cabrn...

_En fin, lleva razón, vamos para dentro._

En clase, se sentó en un lugar que no destacaba mucho, esperó pacientemente hasta el comienzo de las clases. Se notaba que la gente estaba tensa, no se conocían entre sí y estar rodeado de desconocidos, no era una gran ayuda. Distraído como estaba en sus pensamientos, un gran ruido le sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Giró la cabeza hasta poder ver el lugar del ruido, algún sujeto se había caído de la silla provocando un gran estruendo, estaba sentado junto a una chica de pelo rojo y una diadema de lo más extraña.

Al acabar, se despidió de Bikutoru y ante la cara de sorpresa del mismo se marchó a sus clases de segundo. Allí el panorama era mil veces peor que estar en un sitio donde no se conocía nadie entre sí. Entre el llegar tarde y el hecho de no conocer a nadie, hicieron que su entrada en clase fuera bastante llamativa al contrario de lo que pretendía.

- LLega usted tarde, joven.

- Lo sé, lo siento.

- Las clases de segundo empiezan más tarde precisamente para evitar el hecho de llegar tarde, parece que a usted esto no le afecte.

- Este es mi primer año aquí. Procuraré que no ocurra de nuevo.

- Así que usted es KingdomSora, ¿no? Ya me han comentado de usted. Pase y tome asiento.

Este comentario levantó los susurros de sus compañeros de clase, cosa que le intranqulizó más aún. Al pasar por el pasillo cerca de algunos se podían oir comentarios de este tipo.

"Mira mira, este es el famoso niño prodigio por el que se pegan todas las divisiones."

"Aquí el enchufado de turno, ¡qué asco me da ese tipo de gente!"

_En fín, no sé qué esperaba, la gente... ya se conocen entre ellos y yo aquí de nuevas y encima saltando cursos. Intentaré ir a mi bola lo más posible y no mezclarme con gente, así evitaré problemas y disgustos._

Al acabar la clase, intentó buscar algún rostro conocido del examen del año pasado. Nadie. Asistió a todas las clases que le correspondían y finalmente se configuró un horario con clases tan llamativas como "Prácticas en el Mundo Humano".

Cuando llegó nuevamente a su cuarto, encontró una nota en el suelo.

"Estimado señor Sora. Rogamos deje en paz el mobiliario de las habitaciones de estudiantes. Muchas gracias."

Ya en su habitación vio a Bikutoru tumbado en una nueva cama que habían instalado. Le saludó y se tumbó en la suya antes de ir a ducharse y cenar algo. No podía discutir el hecho de que alguien de arriba hubiera movido la cama hasta su lugar correcto y le hubieran avisado que no ocurriera de nuevo.

Después de la cena, le volvió el intermitente dolor de cabeza, bastante molesto por cierto. Aprovechando que Bikutoru no estaba en la habitación, pregunto a su zampakutouh en otro diálogo interior:

- ¿Eres tú quien me provoca estos dolores de cabeza?

- No, es alguien que ya te conoce y está hurgando para sacar algo en claro de ti.

- ¿Sabes quién es?

- No puedo decir más, de hecho esto no lo debería haber dicho.

- ¡Dímelo! - exigió el joven en un rugido.

- Por mucho que te pongas así, no puedo. Lo siento.

_¿Alguien que me conoce? ¿De qué va esta espada que me ha tocado? Debe ser la peor de toda la sociedad de almas._

--------oOo--------

Habían pasado un par de meses, hoy era la primera práctica de mundo humano. Por fin volvería al mundo, pero por suerte o por desgracia, no volvería a la zona donde vivía. Esta vez, habían sido enviados con un grupo de alumnos de sexto para ver una purificación de algún espíritu menor, pero eso a él no le importaba. Estaba de nuevo en aquel lugar donde tanto había sufrido y del que recordaba tan poco.

Pero el destino le tenía preparada una jugarreta poco agradable.

Mientras paseaban por la gente como fantasmas buscando el lugar donde debía estar el hollow, se alejaban cada vez más de las calles concurridas de la ciudad. Ahora estaban en un barrio donde la higiene en la calle brillaba por su ausencia, las hojas de periódicos rodaban por el suelo libremente, sin ningún barrendero por la zona que se molestara en mantener un poco de limpieza, vagarían a merced del viento hasta que algún vagabundo lo utilizara para darse calor. Siguiendo la trayectoria de una hoja suelta, su vista se desvió hacia un callejón donde había una chica bajita, con el pelo largo y sucio, sin cuidar, que le miraba con curiosidad. Se paró en seco, lo que hizo que el compañero que viajaba en último lugar tropezara con él y casi le tirara al suelo.

Se disculpó con su compañero y mientras se frotaba el tobillo que había chocado, vio que esa chica era Claire.

- ¡Claire! - LLamó.

Ante su grito, algunos compañeros se giraron, pero al ver que era un grito del chico nuevo y no estaba en apuros, siguieron andando, no querían perderse la purificación por culpa del inadaptado.

_Vaya, que me aspen si esa chica no es Claire. Voy a decirle algo, aunque no creo que me vea._

Se acercó con paso decidido después de cerciorarse que ningún otro académico le seguía. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, habló:

- Hola. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica se giró, y desapareció tras una esquina entrando en lo que parecía un solar abandonado. El suelo de grava indicaba los pasos que se iban dando y Soki salió en persecución de esta joven tan parecida a su amiga. Avanzó la distancia que antes les separaba y siguió los pasos de la joven en busca de una respuesta al interrogante que le atormentaba, ¿por qué estaba Claire en el mundo humano?


	12. De mal en peor

Allí estaba, persiguiendo a Claire en el mundo humano. Giró la esquina que daba al solar pero no fue a ella quien encontró. Allí estaba el maldito kiwi que había sellado su destino. No había cambiado nada desde su primer encuentro, pero esta vez llevaba, además, una especie de muñeco colgando de la parte superior de la cabeza. No, no era un muñeco, era la figura de Claire. Esto enfureció a Soki, pero a la vez le aterró, su peor pesadilla, el monstruo que le arrebató toda su existencia... no espera, ya estaba muerto cuando lo encontró; el monstruo que le privó de su futura libertad en la vida posterior.

- ¡Ooooooh qué feliz coincidencia! - Dijo el kiwi.

Un alarido descontrolado y una carga katana en mano de un joven cegado por la ira fue toda la respuesta que recibió. A pesar de la furia de la acometida, el monstruo se libró del académico con un simple gesto de desdén.

- ¡Venga! ¿Después de tanto tiempo y así me saludas? Y yo que me había tomado tantas molestias en ayudarte a sobrevivir.

Desde el suelo y dolorido por el golpe anterior, lanzó una mirada llena de odio al hollow.

- ...Prepárate bestia inmunda, cuando alguien detecte tu energía espiritual, estás acabado. Un grupo entero de académicos y algunos de último curso caerá sobre ti haciendo justicia.

La máscara pareció descolgarse de la parte de la mandíbula. Inmediatamente después una gran carcajada salió del agujero que parecía la boca.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Muy bueno, muy bueno. Si voy a haber elegido al bueno y todo. - Sonrió, si es que a eso se le puede llamar sonrisa. Estaba realmente complacido con el pupilo que había tomado a la fuerza. - Verás majo, te voy a dar una idea. Asómate al lugar desde el que te desviaste del grupo. - Ante la posición en guardia que adoptó Soki, suspiró. - ¿Lo voy a tener que hacer yo todo o qué? Mientras te cojo, intenta localizar mi energía a ver si puedes sentir aunque sea el más mínimo rastro. - Dicho esto, desapareció para poco después apresar a Soki mediante esos tentáculos que tiempo atrás usara para atravesar su cuerpo. Una vez inmovilizado, le llevó a la calle donde se separó de sus compañeros de clase y Soki vio, para sorpresa suya, un académico idéntico a él mismo. - En fin, como habrás visto, también he tenido eso en cuenta para que no vuelvan a buscarte. - Hizo un parón.

_¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo puedo zafarme de este hollow? Es poderosísimo y no es una ilusión como parecía en mis sueños._

- Te estarás preguntando qué quiero, ¿verdad? - Prosiguió el vacío.

- No, en realidad me preguntaba, ¿si te escupo a través del agujero pasa al otro lado o qué?

La respuesta vino justo después del esputo. Cayó al suelo a la espalda del kiwi.

- Jajajaja, debes hacer furor en clase con tus chistes. - Se reía con la confianza de saber que tiene toda la situación controlada. - Déjame terminar anda, no querrás que les pase nada a ninguno de tus seres queridos, ¿no? - Mientras pronunciaba la frase, el apéndice que llevaba colgando de la frente, iba cambiando de forma. El cuerpo de Claire, su padre e incluso su madre aparecieron para terminar en el original, una especie de muñeca.

- ¡Déjales en paz! ¡Esto es entre tú y yo!

- Lo haré, lo haré. Pero antes tienes que darme tu palabra, me ayudarás a destruir la sociedad de almas. Ya tengo algunos shinigamis que persiguen el mismo objetivo que yo, pero desafortunadamente, no pueden entrar más en el Seireitei.

- Exiliados...

- Pero bueno, confío en que a ti no te pase lo mismo. Jejeje. En fin, recuerda lo de siempre. No me has visto, no has hablado conmigo y sobretodo, no sabes quién soy.

- Es que no sé quién eres en verdad.

- Tanto mejor. Pero te daré una pista, yo soy "grande".

_Grande, pero qué crecido que está. Realmente tiene motivos para estarlo, pero aún así..._

Al rato, Soki estaba reunido con sus compañeros. Cuando pasó cerca de su "clon", este le dijo:

- No lo olvides, Claire y tus familiares dependen de ti. Y desapareció.

--------oOo--------

Ya de vuelta en el Seireitei, Soki pasó un tiempo pensativo. Le preocupaba lo que pudiera pasarle a sus conocidos y lo peor de la situación era que los exiliados sabían donde estaban sus familiares y amigos y él no podía salir ni comentárselo a nadie.

Intentó concentrarse con algo, pero era en vano. El fatídico acontecimiento acaparaba todos sus pensamientos llenándole de una sensación de malestar indescriptible. Y en estas condiciones llegó al periodo de exámenes finales.

Como si tuivera un temporizador, su espada volvió a hacer de las suyas el día del primer examen. Comunicándose "telepáticamente" empezó una nueva conversación.

- Niñito, tienes que salir de aquí.

- Ahora no, estoy en mitad de un examen, y no es que me lo sepa precisamente bien, no me molestes anda que si ya tenía pocas posibilidades de aprobar esta materia, ahora se están reduciendo.

- Si no es por mí, es por tus padres y por Claire.

- ¿Qué? Pero si aún quedan años para que pueda plantearme si traicionar a todo el mundo y salvar a mis conocidos o dejarles morir para perpetuar el estilo de vida de los shinigamis, que por otra parte son los únicos capaces de hacer frente a estas criaturas.

- Hoy han recibido la visita del hombre ese que una vez se hizo pasar por ti. Tú verás lo que haces, ahora te dejo.

_... Merda._

Se levantó en mitad del examen, entregó su hoja y se dirigió al jefe de estudios a comentarle el problema... en la medida que le era permitido hacerlo.

_¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le digo al jefe de estudios para que me deje salir en plena época de exámenes? Tengo que pensar algo y rápido._

Ya en la puerta del despacho, llamó y entró aunque no tenía ninguna idea en mente.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? - Respondió el hombre bastante corpulento.

- Necesito salir del Seireitei, es muy urgente.

- ¿Y qué puede ser tan urgente como para que salgas en mitad del periodo de exámenes? - Dijo a la vez que ponía cara de incredulidad.

- ...Yo ...ehhh ...he dejado de sentir la presencia espiritual de mis padres, ocurrió durante el examen que estaba haciendo esta misma mañana. - La peor de las mentiras, decir que sus padres habían muerto.

- ...Explícame como es que eres capaz de sentir la presencia espiritual de tus padres desde aquí, aunque vivieras en el distrito 1 hay tantas presencias que distorsionan la localización de una en concreto que es prácticamente imposible, y como no veo adornos de ninguna de las grandes familias en tus vestimentas, puedo casi asegurar que vives más allá del distrito 5. ¿Quién eres?

- KingdomSora.

- ¡Hombre! El niño prodigio. Menudo dilema me pones, sabes que no puedes abandonar la academia y menos durante el periodo de exámenes.

- De niño prodigio nada, que voy a suspender ésta por lo menos, y es posible que alguna más. Pero volviendo al tema ¿qué puedo hacer con lo de mis padres? - Se movía inquieto en la habitación.

- No puedo dejarte salir, pero si quieres puedo mandar a alguien a ver qué tal están tus padres.

- Eso sería estupendo, muchas gracias.

- Siento no haberte podido dejar ir, pero las normas son las normas.

- Gracias de todos modos. - Y salió del despacho en dirección a su cuarto.

--------oOo--------

Terminados todos los exámenes, llegó una carta del jefe de estudios que le citaba en su despacho. Allí se dirigió despidiéndose por el momento de Bikutoru.

Por el camino se cruzó con alguno de sus compañeros de segundo que saludó con un gesto de mano antes de seguir hacia el despacho. Nuevamente, llamó a la puerta y esperó. A los pocos segundos entró, allí se encontró con el jefe de estudios y otro hombre que no había visto nunca. El hombre era alto, pero tampoco demasiado.Saludó formalmente y preguntó ansioso:

- ¿Cómo están mis padres?

- Están bien Kingdom, no les pasa nada.

- Menos mal, es un alivio saberlo, muchas gracias. - Hizo una reverencia formal de agradecimiento. Mientras levantaba nuevamente la cabeza el jefe de estudios siguió hablando.

- Kingdom, dadas tus circunstancias y las dificultades que pareces estar pasando, el claustro ha decidido asignarte un tutor. Será él. - Dijo a la vez que señalaba al hombre.

- Mucho gusto, soy Miyano.Además seré tu enlace con el mundo exterior ya que no puedes salir. Toma, - le tendió una carta- es de tus padres.

--------oOo--------

Pocos días después, salieron las notas. Había suspendido tres asignaturas. No podría pasar el verano hablando con los compañeros que habían suspendido intentando conocerles mejor y hacerse amigo suyo. En lugar de eso, pasaría el verano estudiando para intentar ponerse al nivel necesario para entrar en tercero, al menos ahora contaría con la ayuda de un tutor que le orientaría y explicaría las cosas que no llegó a aprender de primero. Además, aprovechaba y entrenaba con Miyano combates cuerpo a cuerpo por iniciativa de su tutor, sería una buena medida para no ir a matacaballos en tercero... si lograba pasar.

Pasados dos meses y medio de los tres que comprendían el verano, se encontraba entrenando con su tutor. Ya tenía confianza suficiente como para entrenar con sus zampakutouhs de verdad y la intensidad de los combates había aumentado sustancialmente, aún así, el nivel de su tutor era mucho mayor que el suyo.

- ¡No dejes el pie izquierdo adelantado después del golpe y el giro! - Le gritaba Miyano. - Ataca, estocada, horizontal, estocada, estocada y diagonal ascendente.

Mientras el pupilo hacía los movimientos, la fluidez con la que los realizaba empezaba a tener que ser tomada en cuenta y su tutor no podía dejar la guardia baja ni un momento.

Al acabar esta ronda de ataques y defensas, Soki fruto de su confianza labrada a base de horas de entrenamiento, sugirió a su tutor un combate sin movimientos preparados. Uno casi real.

Su tutor se negó en redondo, sabía las posibles consecuencias y ninguna era buena para ninguno de los dos. No obstante, también conocía la testarudez de Soki y por si acaso se le ocurría ir a la 11th division a intentarlo allí, decidió satisfacer su gusanillo.

Se separaron, adoptaron las respectivas poses y empezó. Alguien que mirara el combate desde fuera, podía pensar que esos dos no estaban haciendo nada, pero realmente se estaban estudiando, conociendo sus reiatsus más de lo que ya lo hacían y finalmente el impaciente pupilo empezó la carga. Un fuerte golpe que fue repelido sin mayores problemas vino seguido de un barrido al suelo esquivado por un salto, cuando el tutor tuvo apoyo nuevamente en el suelo comenzó su contraofensiva con un ataque mientras giraba aprovechando la fuerza de la inercia, que hizo que Soki tuviera que apoyar la otra mano en el canto de la espada para no perderla, al siguiente giro el tutor flexionó las rodillas y esta vez el ataque fue dirigido a la altura de los tobillos. Soki imitó el movimiento que poco atrás relizara su tutor para esquivar el golpe pero al caer, perdió apoyo y se tambaleó hacia delante para despues caer. Miyano que no esperaba la caída de Soki, no pudo retirar su katana a tiempo y atravesó el costado de su alumno que cayó al suelo inconsciente y perdiendo mucha sange.


	13. White

Hacía frío. El exíguo kimono de entrenamiento no podía paliar los efectos de un frío intenso que calaba hasta lo más hondo de su ser, esa sensación no era normal.

_¿Cómo he llegado aquí?_ Se preguntó Soki. Una habitación completamente blanca y un joven de espaldas al fondo de la misma mirando lo que parecía ser una pantalla, Soki se acercó con precaución. El muchacho parecía muy delgado, tenía el pelo negro y una coletilla, en ese mismo instante se giró, era él mismo.

- ¿Sorprendido? - Preguntó su clon.

Pero la cara de Soki no era de sorpresa, era más bien odio y rabia a punto de explotar.

- Maldito, tú otra vez. No creas que he olvidado el incidente de aquella vez en el mundo humano.

- Oh no no no, te estás equivocando. Yo soy tú y tú eres yo, ¿comprendes? - Dijo el joven.

- No, no comprendo cómo puede haber otro yo. Lo que es más, no recuerdo cómo llegué aquí.

- ¿No? Mira, te lo enseñaré. - Se apartó lo suficiente como para que Soki pudiera ver la pantalla que hace un momento miraba su otro yo. - Acércate más, si no no verás.

Soki receloso se acercó al final lo suficiente como para ver el monitor. Por él una imagen retrocedía a velocidad de vértigo hasta que se paró en el momento en el que empezaba el combate con su tutor. Vio el desarrollo de todo el combate y el fatídico desenlace.

Estuvo sin palabras un buen rato, finalmente logró articular algún sonido.

- ¿Estoy muerto... otra vez?

- No. ¿Sabías que incluso estando en coma, el cerebro no deja de funcionar? - Replicó intrigantemente su otro yo.

- No. ¿Qué hago aquí? - Continuó Soki.

- Mejorar. ¿Te suena esta escena? - La imagen de la pantalla retrocedió nuevamente desde el charco de sangre en el tatami del dojo hasta la avenida en el momento en que el otro joven que formaba parte del plan del kiwi.

- Vagamente. ¿Por qué me eligió ese hollow?

- Ni idea, recuerda que yo soy tú y no sé más de lo que puedas saber tú. ¿Recuerdas a este joven? - La pantalla enfocó al joven de melena más de cerca.

- Sí. ¿Qué quieres?

- Lo que tú quieras. ¿Sabes lo que ocurriría si por alguna circunstancia el cerebro parase?

- Según me has dicho, el cerebro no para nunca, así que supongo que sería la muerte, ¿no? - Respondió Soki sin otra pregunta, no estaba de humor para andarse con jueguecitos espirituales contra él mismo, quería ir al fondo de este asunto cuanto antes. No debía descuidarse, pues las recuperaciones estaban a la vuleta de la esquina.

- Exacto. Para ser del todo correctos, el cerebro cuando alguien está en coma, deja de procesar la información, igual que cuando sufres una experiencia traumática.

- ¿Qué me vienes a contar?

- Que tú fuiste capaz de recordar por culpa de alguien más. - La imagen que había vuelto a zumbar por momentos determinados de la vida del joven se detuvo nuevamente en el rostro del melenudo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

- Ya van tres semanas desde el accidente, ya es momento de despertar. - Dijo su yo profundo.

Cuando acabó la frase, las paredes de la habitación empezaron a enconger, lentamente.

- ¡Espera! Aún tengo muchas preguntas por hacer.

- Tranquilo, tienes hasta que las baldosas del suelo formen un cuadrado de tres por tres. Luego despertarás y habrán pasado en total cinco semanas. Bien, ¿qué quieres saber?

- Recuérdame el nombre del joven.

- No es algo que yo pueda hacer, no obstante tú sí que puedes.

- Pero si tú eres yo y yo soy tú. Si no lo sabes tú, yo no lo sé. ¿No? - Preguntó confuso Soki.

- Cierto, pero yo no me puedo comunicar con la gente, tú sí. Averigua cosas. - Dijo a la vez que señalaba la curiosa gema de la empuñadura.

A medida que la habitación se iba haciendo más pequeña, la luz se iba haciendo más tenue.

- ¿Qué ocurre con la luz?

- La estabas manipulando, involuntariamente claro. - Respondió claramente complacido su yo interior.

- ¿Manipulando? ¿Cómo?

Nuevamente en el monitor la imagen del joven.

- Con ayuda.

La habitación estaba prácticamente a oscuras ya. Quedaba menos de una baldosa por lado y se preparó para volver a su vida.

- Bueno, ya es casi la hora. Te mostraré un último momento, para que veas qué mala puede llegar a ser la vida.

La pantalla volvió al dojo, allí estaba Miyano de pie cerca del cuerpo inerte de Soki, hablaba con voz de anciano a otro hombre que se mantenía oculto en las sombras.

- ¡Imbécil! - Le espetaba a su tutor el otro hombre. - Era demasiado pronto como para hacerle algo todavía.

- No era mi intención, todo fue un accidente. Márchate antes de que vengan los equipos médicos y te encuentren.

- ¡Jajajaja! No han detectado mi presencia en años, no sé porqué lo iban a hacer ahora. En fin, hasta luego.

Y desapareció entre las sombras. La imagen se cortó en ese preciso instante.

- Eso es todo, busca a...

La frase no llegó a terminar. Al abrir los ojos estaba en una habitación blanca, sólo que esta no era tan ofensiva a la vista como la anterior. El olor le era familiar, era la 4th division, estaba ingresado desde el día del accidente, según su propio yo, cinco semanas iban ya.

Intentó incorporárse en la cama, pero un dolor punzante en el abdomen se lo impedía. Algunas gotas de sangre mancharon la bata del hospital. Era raro que sangrara, cinco semanas habrían bastado para que no quedara ni rastro de la herida, algo más había pasado allí.

_¿Qué pasa con mi tutor, qué esconde? Si el otro hombre dijo que era demasiado pronto, es que tiene algo que ver con el hollow. ¿Por qué hablaba con voz de viejo? No me digas que también puede cambiar su cara, no, es algo más, puede cambiar todo su aspecto incluso la voz. Pero tampoco le puedo preguntar._

Giró la cabeza en busca de alguien, allí mismo vio a su tutor, el hombre misterioso que cambiaba de aspecto a su antojo. Reposaba en el sillón de invitados, se le veía muy cansado, como si hubiera estado allí desde el momento en que ingresaran a Soki.

Poco después entró una enfermera.

- ¡Oh! Se ha despertado. Iré a avisar al doctor. - Las palabras despertaron a Miyano que después de que saliera la enfermera de la habitación se acercó a hablar con su pupilo.

Sollozando, su tutor dijo: - Lo siento. Lo... siento.


	14. El descubrimiento

- ¿Soy yo o todo el que se acerca a mí tiene mala suerte?

- Ehm, Soki, estoy todos los días contigo en la habitación... y me va bastante bien.

- Ya lo sé Bikutoru, es sólo que...

Habían pasado un par de meses desde el accidente, ya estábamos en un nuevo curso académico y a mí, me había tocado repetir. Tendría que hacer nuevos amigos, bueno, tendría que hacer amigos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pues su primer año en segundo no le reportó ninguna amistad considerable.

El tiempo volvía a ser más fresco, signo inequívoco del paso de la estación calurosa por la siguiente, que se cernía sobre la Soul Society inependientemente de los acontecimientos desarrollados. Su tutor había sido exiliado por "aquello" y no podía dejar de sentirse culpable así como tampoco podía dejar de dar vueltas a lo que le había dicho a su marcha.

--------oOo--------

La tarde era calurosa todavía. No había nadie para despedir al tutor agresor involuntario, nadie salvo yo. Allí estaba aguantando bajo un sol que hacía que la vista tres metros más allá fuera borrosa. Mi tutor, con una capa con capucha negra caminaba apesadumbrado y escoltado por un par de guardias hasta la puerta.

- Sensei... lamento lo ocurrido, si no me hubiera empeñado en combatir...

Se acercó a mí y me puso una mano sobre la cabeza en gesto parternal interrumpiéndome, acarició suavemente mi grasiento y oscuro pelo como si del mejor terciopelo del mundo humano se tratara.

- No es culpa de nadie. - Dijo. Hizo un parón por si respodía algo, pero estaba demasiado contrariado por los hechos como para decir nada al respecto, ya protesté bastante la decisión de la Cámara como para haber sido expulsado yo mismo. Al rato añadió dirigiéndose a los guardias: - ¿Podéis dejarnos a solas un momento?

Los guardias se miraron confusos pero accedieron a su petición, dieron unos cuantos pasos atrás, los suficientes como para no oir nuestra conversación.

- Soki - prosiguió - escucha atentamente. - De nuevo un parón, esta vez lejos de estar apesadumbrado, estaba empezando a sentir cierta ansiedad. - Lo que se ha hecho conmigo, no es una injusticia, ni tampoco es consecuencia tuya, no te preocupes.

La voz de mi maestro se estaba empezando a quebrar, como la de un anciano que lleva demasiado tiempo hablando. Y su rostro, cubierto por la capucha empezaba a dar la sensación de estar arrugándose, como en una de las muchas películas que veía con Bikutoru, Star Wars creo que se llamaba. No obstante, no podía estar seguro, ni siquiera importaba para mí, lo único que sentía era rabia e impotencia.

- Sensei...

- Hasta más ver, Soki. Te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver y cuando ocurra, lo celebraremos.

- ...

Hizo un gesto imperceptible para mí y en un segundo ya estaban los guardias otra vez con nosotros. Finalmente se despidió.

- Adios, Soki. Adios Whitelighter.

Se giró y se marchó. Dejándome con la duda, dejándome sólo otra vez, dejándome.

--------oOo--------

_¡Je! Soy el tipo más desafortunado del Seireitei, sin duda, _ pensé.

- Oh, creeme, podía ser peor.

Ya estábamos otra vez, enzarzados en una conversación telepática de lo más irracional.

- ¿Eres Whitelighter?

- Si no lo sabes tú, por mucho que te hayan dicho mi nombre, no te valdrá de nada, ni se te ocurra intentar invocarme.

- Así que es cierto. - Le dije mientras me levantaba y me calzaba.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? - Preguntó intrigado Whitellighter.

- Ya sabes la respuesta, puesto que tú eres yo, ¿no?

- No. Yo no soy tú, esa materialización que tuviste cuando estabas comatoso, no tiene nada que ver conmigo, si bien es cierto que usaste uno de mis poderes para poder hacerla. Hay que ver lo retorcido que es tu subconsciente, niño.

- Ya empezamos...

- Bueno bueno - interrumpió - ¿Dónde dices que ibas?

- A la 12th division a preguntarle a Kaskas-taichô sobre ti, White.

- Gran idea el conocer más de tu espada. No obstante, no serás capaz de usar ninguna de mis habilidades hasta el shikai, y viendo tu nivel actual, diría que hasta que no te gradúes y pasen unas cuantas décadas no serás capaz de invocarme. Y no me llames así.

- Gracias por el apoyo, aún así es algo que debo hacer.

Recorrí el camino que tantas veces hacía para ver a capitansaito, pero esta vez llevaba un objetivo bien distinto en mente. Y más importante por cierto. Cuando llegué, Kaskas no estaba presente, pero había dejado instrucciones precisas por si aparecía por el cuartel.

Me llevaron a una especie de biblioteca interna, llena de libros de temática complicada y me dejaron allí con una carpetilla que contenía, para mi sorpresa, mi ficha espiritual desde el entierro del alma hasta hoy en día. Kaskas debía haberla conseguido usando no pocas influencias, realmente sólo me interesaba la parte que no recordaba, el entierro del alma y sus circunstancias posiblemente especiales. Pero no había nada escrito de mí, ni del hollow ni de White.

Encendí el flexo, apoyé la carpeta y devoré el contenido con la vista, esto era información clasificada y nadie solía tener acceso a su ficha. Cuando terminé de leermela de cabo a rabo, la cerré dejando la parte posterior a la vista, donde se podían adivinar, no sin cierta imaginación, una bombilla encendida y otra apagada.

Apagué el flexo, derrotado por la falta abrumadora de evidencias sobre White, y fue justo entonces cuando me llevé una gran sorpresa, allí en la contraportada de mi historial, escondido a la luz había una breve ficha complementaria que trataba sobre Whitelighter. Estaba escrita en caracteres occidentales, por lo que me resultó difícil de leer, pero al fin y al cabo obtuve la información que venía buscando, White era mi espada, era el humano que murió en mis brazos mientras yo agonizaba y su alma estaba encerrada en la gema de la empuñadura de mi espada

Recogí las cosas y me marché por donde me habían indicado, no sin antes devolver la carpeta a quien me la había dejado antes. Y salí de la biblioteca.

- ¡Je! Estos novatos, cada vez son más interesantes, les dejas una pista y te resuelven todo el misterio, vaya hachas.

- Kaskas-taichô, no debería hablar tan alto, estamos en la biblioteca aunque sea en una pasarela flotante. - Puntualizó Vangel, su fukutaichô de un ojo de cada color.

- Ku ku ku ku, quien tenga quejas que venga a decírmelas... si se atreve.


	15. Grand Fisher

Pasaban los años, estaba con mi nueva clase y no me iba mal del todo, forjé nuevas amistades, algunas muy profundas por cierto, y disfrutaba mucho de mi vida como académico, incluso siendo uno de los raros que estaban casi siempre encerrados en su cuarto. Yo no era muy de salir a hurtadillas a dormir en un árbol como "el guerrero de las sombras" o de estar todo el día pegando bocados a la gente como la pequeña Krunzik. Sencillamente me limitaba a profundizar en el conocimiento de mi zampakutouh, intentar sacar el curso y pasármelo bien, como todo el mundo imagino.

Así poco a poco, llegamos a sexto, el último curso. Ahora todo era diferente, éramos los mayores, los futuros shinigamis de nueva generación, los que puede que algún día llegaran a ostentar cargos importantes dentro de sus respectivas divisiones, pero no nos precipitemos, aún estamos en sexto curso, y ni siquiera sabemos en qué consistirá el exámen final, aunque se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina.

- No me lo puedo creer, hemos llegado hasta el final casi sin darnos cuenta. - Comentaba Bikutoru, estábamos en un grupo unos cuantos, no recuerdo exactamente el número.

- Es verdad, unos pocos exámenes más y seremos oficialemente shinigamis, seis duros años pero...

- Algunos siete. - Interrumpí a dbssdb.

- Bueno, seis o siete años duros que espero merezcan la pena.

- Sí, no sabemos que nos espera a partir de ahora... - terció Bikutoru.

En ese momento, era extraño, veía al académico mover la boca, pero no era capaz de oir lo que decía, a pesar de estar a mi izquierda. Me debió cambiar la cara o empalidecer, porque la gente se giró hacia mí y justo después, empecé a verlo todo borroso y me desmayé, o eso me dijeron.

--------oOo--------

- Bueno joven, espero que no hayas olvidado tu parte del trato, ¿no?- dijo una voz muy familiar.

Allí estábamos, en la habitación blanca donde aparecí después de recibir un profundo corte en el costado. Allí donde aprendí que debía averiguar el nombre de mi zampakutouh, allí donde descubrí que mi maestro ocultaba algo poco antes de que fuera exiliado. Allí estaban a parte mía el kiwi y, para sorpresa, mi ex-maestro.

-¡Sensei! - Me alegré de verle, pero poco después las ideas cuajaron en mi cabeza que se iba desperezando después del desmayo, y ya no era precisamente alegría lo que sentía. -... todo este tiempo, ¿has estado detrás mía por orden de este... hollow?

- Sí, debía vigilarte y llevarte por el buen camino. - Añadió con una sonrisa.- Bueno, el momento ha llegado, necesitamos datos que sólo tú nos podrás conseguir, y para eso deberás jurarnos fidelidad eterna, de otro modo... no podemos garantizar la integridad de Claire o tus padres.

- Pero no sólo desde ese momento, sino que llevamos detrás tuya desde el entierro del alma, que estuvieras con Whitelighter, que luego se hiciera tu espada, cómo manejamos los hilos desde las sombras... TODO es obra nuestra, incluso que el capitán ése que tiene tanta curiosidad lograra hacer una espada de esas magnitudes.

No prestaba atención al vacío, había perdido completamente la cabeza por la traición de mi sensei, que era mucho más de lo que podía soportar y desenvainé a White para lanzarme desesperado contra mi maestro, aunque el resultado era obvio, estaba cegado por la ira y nada me importaba ya.

Esquivó mi ataque con facilidad y me hizo trastabillar para después quitar a White de mi alcance, y continuar con su discurso particular. - Oh venga Soki, sabes que no puedes tocarme, y menos a este hollow como tú lo llamas, aunque tenga nombre propio y sea muy importante. - Se agachó para ponerse a mi altura. - Te damos un último margen hasta después del examen final, por los momentos de reflexión que esto te llevará, pero ni un día más, el Gran Fisher aquí presente, no tiene mucha paciencia para ser "pescador".

Al terminar de decir esto, desaparecieron de la habitación que como hiciera aquella otra vez, empezó a reducir su tamaño hasta volver a expulsarme.

--------oOo--------

Cuando desperté, no estaba en la 4th division, aunque fuera habitual que lo hiciera allí. Estaba en mi habitación, Bikutoru me había llevado allí ayudado de algunos compañeros. Pero el tiempo había pasado muy deprisa y ya no quedaba ni una semana para el examen final.

Menuda sorpresa, uno de los hollows más antiguos que aún existían estaba detrás mía y aliado con un montón de gente más para destruir la Sociedad de Almas. Databa de antes del gran cataclismo y nadie había sido capaz de atraparlo o purificarlo.

- ¡Soki! - Dijo Bikutoru visiblemente contento. - LLevas mucho tiempo durmiendo, ¿estás bien?

- Sí sí, es sólo que... no, no es nada. - Dije recordando una de las primeras cláusulas que me impuso el hollow, "no comentarlo con nadie".

- ¿Seguro? Parecía que tenías algo que contar.

- No no, tranquilo, no es nada. - Me levanté como pude y salí dando tumbos intentando asimilar la situación completamente. Muchos eran los aspectos que debía tener en cuenta y poco el tiempo que tenía para algo tan trascendente.

Decidí salir a tomar un poco el aire, recostarme sobre algún edificio poco transitado a la sombra de algún árbol, y no se me ocurría nada mejor que dar vueltas en torno a los dormitorios. Finalmente, descubrí el sitio perfecto, un árbol muy alto cuyas ramas pasaban muy cerca de algunas ventanas, proyectaba una sombra estupenda en la cual ensimismarme. Me senté, no quería pasarme un buen rato de pie, así no me cansaría... y me quedé traspuesto.

En mi sueño, una visión desconcertante. Estaba en mi habitación, pero la de mi casa de siempre, no parecía haber nadie más y estaba llorando desconsoladamente. En esa visión presciente, vi a Claire, estaba tirada en el suelo, tenía una gran herida en la cabeza, pero ya no sangraba, toda su sangre estaba en el suelo junto a lo que presumiblemente era su cadaver. Por la ventana podía ver a dos atacantes que es manchaban tranquilamente con las manos machadas de la sanger del cadaver de Claire.

Me desperté sobresaltado. Acababa de tener una visión futura o sólo era una mala pasada de mi mente. Y como ya empezaba a ser tradición en los momentos cumbre, apareció White.

- Qué mal rollito, ¿no crees? - Comentó jocoso.

- ¡Oh cállate! - Le espeté. No estaba para bromas, aunque no supiera si eran verdad o no.

Tanto tiempo allí, se me hacía imposible traicionar a mis amigos, conocidos, compañeros. Pero tampoco podía abandonar a una muerte casi segura ni a Claire ni a mis padres...

- Tienes que tomar una decisión, y lo sabes. - Continuó.

Estaba claro, no iba a permitir que les pasara nada ni a Claire ni a mis padres. Costara lo que costara. Por otro lado, no iba a traicionar aquello en lo que había empezado a creer desde hacía tanto tiempo y en lo que finalmente iba a formar parte.

Distraido como estaba, no prestaba atención a las advertencias de mi espada, por muy sensatas que fueran. Recapitulé, cómo me examiné extraodinariamente, cómo había hecho tantos amigos nuevos... recordé cómo llegué a la Sociedad de Almas. La solución.

- Lo he tenido delante mía todo este tiempo y no he sabido verlo. -Dije aliviado.

La famosa solución consistía en no hacer nada. Siempre, o desde que tuve contacto con los shinigamis, se habían solucionado los problemas solos, y aquella vez, no iba a ser una excepción.

Finalmente volví a mi dormitorio, allí estaba Bikutoru, más tranquilo y recuperado le agradecí como es debido su ayuda. Y me acosté.

Días después, llegó el momento, ya no había más días para decidirme y mi plan de no hacer nada, era sin duda la solución más cómoda y posiblemente la peor que pude tomar en ese momento, si no fuera por aquella estupidez... no, ya no vale la pena lamentarse, lo que pasó, pasó.

Estábamos en la puerta del recinto donde se celebraría la última prueba, un bosque frondoso se divisaba a lo lejos y según nos iban contando las normas del examen, cada vez se hacía más oscuro y tenebroso ese bosque. Pero las verdaderas tinieblas, me esperarían al acabar el examen, al día siguiente.


	16. Gema

El examen fue bastante accidentado. Logré pasarlo, pero un conocido mío perdió la vida ayudando a otro académico, fue un golpe bastante duro y todos aquellos que le conocíamos lamentamos terriblemente su pérdida.

Nada más transitar mis papeles al terminar el examen, salí disparado. El distrito 17 no estaba precisamente cerca, y los sujetos que me estaban extorsionando, eran muy capaces de hacer lo que prescientemente vi.

Con los chorretones de sudor cayéndome a ambos lados por detrás de las orejas, la cara ennegrecida y jadeando fuertemente, avanzaba distrito a distrito. Mi traje de académico estaba hecho jirones, aunque no lo iba a necesitar más, me habría gustado poder conservarlo.

Los edificios pasaban fugazmente ante mis ojos, pero no disfrutaba de esta extraordinaria visión, mi atención estaba puesta en intentar localizar el reiatsu de Claire por todos los medios posibles. Ella sería la víctima y a ella es a quien debía salvar. Cuanto más cerca estaba de mi hogar, más irresponsable me sentía al haber decidido no hacer nada al respescto, evidentemente, era lo peor que podía haber hecho y mi escasa actividad y preocupación me iba a pasar una factura que dificilmente podría llegar a olvidar jamás.

Finalmente llegué a sitios conocidos, la colina con su tronco característico que no había cambiado nada, como si no llevara siete años encerrado entre los muros del seireitei. El edificio abandonado donde entrenara antes de entrar. En mi distrito no había cambiado nada, todo permanecía tal y como lo conservaba en los recuerdos. Por último mi hogar, la que sería la más dura prueba a la que me haya enfrentando hasta hoy en día.

Irrumpí por la fuerza, casi tirando la puerta abajo. Al entrar vi a mis padres amordazados, estaban muy asustados, tanto que incluso después de desatarlos siguieron un buen rato sin hablar.

- ¿Dónde está Claire? - Pregunté ansioso por saber algo de mi amiga.

- ... - No respondieron, pero miraron hacia mi habitación con gesto de preocupación. Inmediatamente después me lancé a la carrera en busca de la chica de gran coleta.

La puerta cerrada no era precisamente alentadora. Angustia, ira, desesperación, ansiedad, rabia; todos estos sentiimentos confluían en mi interior mientras se abría la puerta, luego se transformaron en uno sólo: desolación. Allí estaba Claire, tendida en el suelo justo como la viera en mi sueño. Me senté en la cama, debía encajar el duro golpe que eso significaba. Aunque no fuera la primera vez que la viera en ése estado, ésta era la real, y dolía.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que logré moverme de nuevo, subieron mis padres, un equipo de investigación y más gente, pero no me moví del sitio. Desenvainé a White, fui a pedirle consejo, pero cómo no, no quiso responder a mi llamada. Indignado tiré la espada a la cama donde anteriormente estuve sentado, un fugaz rayo de luz que se colaba por un agujero de mi ventana, refulgió al contactar con la gema que encerraba el alma de Whitelighter y abatido como estaba, se me ocurrió que se la podía llevar a Kaskas para que me ayudara.

Tomé el cuerpo inmóvil de Claire en brazos y volví pesaroso a la Sociedad de Almas. Encaminé mis pasos hacia el cuartel de la duodécima división mientras las lágrimas se confundían con el sudor limpiando los restos de la negrura que tintaron mi cara durante el examen. Algunos shinigamis se paraban a mirar cómo cargaba con el cuerpo muerto de mi amiga, pero no me molestaba en girarme a decirles nada, debía ir a la doce antes que pararme por nimiedades,

Una vez allí, Kaskas accedió a verme. Entré a su despacho, con el cadaver de Claire todavía a cuestas.

- Capitán.

- Hola KingdomSora. ¿Qué ocurre, quién es esta joven?

- Necesito que me haga un par de favores...

Después de dejar el cuerpo de Claire y a White con Kaskas, fui a buscar a saito, pues tenía un permiso que me permitía vagar libremente por el cuartel. Cuando le encontré, le conté lo sucedido y le pedí que me cortara la coleta, que me guardé después de fijarla para que no soltara pelos.

Saito me animó mucho con sus habitaules dsvaríos, siempre con la cabeza bien amueblada, sabiendo qué quería decir en cada momento y qué debía decir para animarme, hoy en día se lo sigo agradeciendo, me ayudó mucho a superar esta etapa tan dura.

Pasaron las horas y no tenía noticias ni de Claire ni de Whitelighter, así que decidí asentarme ya en la que sería mi futura división. El propio saito me condujo a mi nueva y pulcra habitación. Evidentemente, no dormí nada aquella noche, estaba demasiado tenso todavía como para conciliar el sueño, así que me di cuenta cuando Kaskas vino a mi habitación.

- Así que estás despierto, después de todo. - Dijo.

- No creo que duerma en una temporada. - Contesté abatido.

- Ya veremos - dijo sonriendo y añadió mientras me mostraba a White envuelta en una especie sábana - tómala.

- ¡White! Exclamé. ¿Lo ha logrado? - Pregunté mientras iba desenvolviendo a White poco a poco.

Alargó una mano y me paró. - No es el momento de que la desenvuelvas todavía, aún está frágil y no podemos predecir el resultado, pero si eres lo suficientemente paciente, existen muchas posibilidades de que hayamos completado con éxito el arreglo.

- ¡¿De veras?! ¡¡Gracias!! - La euforia se apoderó de mi por completo a pesar de la situación.

- De paso, tómate un par de éstas. - Tendió la mano con un par de pastillas ovaladas de color verde oliva. - Te ayudarán a conciliar el sueño, que lo vas a necesitar si White... tu espada se recupera.

No presté más atención al capitán, tan contento como estaba me tomé las pastillas sin agua ni nada y me tumbé en la cama, esperando que hicieran el efecto deseado inmediatamente, y así fue. Tanto que no terminé de oir la frase.

En mis sueños, más bien pesadillas, no dejaba de suceder la muerte de Claire, y en un par de ocasiones, me llegó a culpar de ello. Por supuesto todo ello era parte de mi subconsciente y no un reflejo directo de mis acciones, aunque yo pensara que así era, a saber qué habrían hecho los tipos estos si no hubiera respetado mi parte del trato.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente, me esperaba un día de papeleo para confirmar mi ingreso en la división científica, y también una visita guiada por las instalaciones, un museo de grandes científicos de la Sociedad de Almas y una pequeña sección dedicada a un tal Eleazar Asharet, su cara me sonaba de la academia, pero no lograba recordar de qué.

Me instalé en mi propio laboratorio y definitivamente en mi habitación. Ya era un doce con todas las de la ley, papeleo incluido.

A los pocos días, mi nuevo capitán, me dijo que ya había llegado el momento de desenvolver a White, y así lo hice. Ví un par de gemas, bastante similares, en la empuñadura. - Lo consiguió capitán.

- Sí, pero aún no podemos cantar victoria. Ya me comentarás si te ocurre como con Whitelighter.

- Gracias de todas formas.

- Un placer.

Al día siguiente vino a verme mi buen amigo dbssdb, más conocido como pollito. Me traía mi primer trabajo como doce, hacer la autopsia de un cadaver, al parecer era importante. Accedí a su petición sin reparos, y me llevé una grata sorpresa. El cadaver era de mi maestro, presumiblemente muerto a manos suyas. Esto era bastante más profundo de lo que parecía a primera vista con un hollow y un exiliado de la Sociedad de Almas. Le hice la autopsia y me deshice del cadaver después de investigar todo lo referente a mi poder, hice un informe en el que calificaba las anomalías de indefinidas. Y pasó el tiempo.

Paseaba por el cuartel, iba a entrenar con la espada al dojo como hiciera anteriormente, sólo que ahora mi espada era diferente.

- Vaya, nunca pensé que vería a mi asesino en estas condiciones, me alegro. - Por primera vez, se había materializado Claire, como lo hiciera Whitelighter en su momento.

- ¡Claire! Estás bien... menos mal.

- Bueno, todo lo bien que puede estar un alma encerrada en una gema. Pero sí, gracias a ti aún tengo una oportunidad de vivir.

- Gracias a mí... moriste, Claire.

- Lo sé, me lo contó todo el sujeto este - dijo refiréndose a mi ex-maestro - pero me da igual, también me contó lo de la extorsión y te perdono por tener unos principios tan bien fundamentados.

Rompí a llorar, entonces se materializó Whitelighter.

- Vaya llorona, no es ni medio normal. Además, no te creas que me ha preguntado si quería compartir la katana o algo, qué va. - Dijo white.

- Entonces, la espada ya no es White, ¿ahora cómo se llama?

- Yo puedo responder a esa pregunta - dijo Kaskas apareciendo en la parte trasera del dojo - ahora se llama Pure White.

- "Pure" es por mí. - Puntualizó Claire.

- Vaya, ésta es la inteligencia de Claire, una cumbre. - Apostilló White.

- Esto promete. - Dijo Kaskas abandonando el dojo.

Y ahí me quedé yo, con mi nueva espada, en la que estaban las almas del misterioso y jocoso Whitelighter, y la jovial, pero sempiternamente cabreada Claire. El comienzo de grandes aventuras y desventuras de KingdomSora.

PURE WHITE FIN


End file.
